Love in Love oneshot collection
by Pink Ringo
Summary: 8 Neji/Hina: Rouxinol - Ao som do canto do rouxinol ele descobriu que a amava, aquele casamento era apenas uma desculpa para construirem um amor.
1. Linho de ouro

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário: ****Love in Love Oneshot collection **é uma série de vinte oneshots com casais ditos incomuns e tradicionais.

**1)Ino/Shika: **_(Linho de ouro) -_ Ino teve que perder Shikamaru para finalmente conseguir enxergar o _amor. _Shikamaru teve que desistir de Ino para finalmente poder ter mais do que um_ casinho._

**Rate: **T, devido a algumas pequenas insinuações que poderão aparecer.

* * *

**I want to get free talk me**

_(Eu quero me libertar fale comigo)_

**I Can feel you falling**

_(Posso sentir você caindo)_

**And I wanted to be all you need**

_(E eu queria ser tudo que você precisava)_

**Somehow herei is gone**

_(De alguma forma o presente passou)_

_**xXxXxXx**  
_

**Love in Love Oneshot collection**

Por Pink Ringo

_Linho de ouro_

_.  
_

**Shikamaru** sempre imaginou que a mulher que estivesse ao seu lado no altar vestida de véu e grinalda seria _ELA_, sua amiga de infância, e também sua primeira namoradinha assim por dizer o primeiro beijo e transa. Naquela época em que tinham um _casinho_ como ela mesma rotulava, não eram apenas idéias para o futuro que imaginava em meio às nuvens, mas também desejos profundos de seu coração.

**Ino** queria poder voltar ao tempo e mudar assim suas atitudes, talvez se modificasse o passado ela fosse à noiva naquele altar preste a casar com _ELE, _seu melhor amigo, e também seu primeiro amor oficial, o beijo dos sonhos e a transa memoriável. Naquela época não via toda a beleza e sintonia que os dois possuíam juntos, era difícil enxergar o _amor_ por mais que o sentimento estivesse estampado diante dos seus olhos.

Ino teve que perder Shikamaru para finalmente conseguir enxergar o _amor. _Shikamaru teve que desistir de Ino para finalmente poder ter mais do que um_ casinho._

Naquela Igreja em Suna, era Shikamaru e Temari preste a se casarem, proferiam amor eterno, fidelidade e cumplicidade. Ino era apenas uma ouvinte e testemunha, nada mais nada menos.

Ino não poderia mais ouvi-lo reclamar que as segundas-feiras eram problemáticas e comentar como as nuvens eram bonitas ao meio dia. Shikamaru não a veria mais jogando os cabelos loiros para trás em um gesto sedutor, muito menos proferindo palavras prepotentes de como ficava bonita quando o sol refletia sobre si.

Ino e Shikamaru não teriam mais momentos juntos. O que antes foram anos e dias na companhia um do outro passariam apenas há ser poucas horas, minutos, segundos, milésimos e finalmente nada. Teriam que se contentar apenas com as lembranças do que um dia foi o _amor_ ou um mero _casinho._

Shikamaru ainda podia escutá-la gemer manhosamente em seu ouvindo pedindo para ir mais rápido, mais fundo. Ino ainda podia sentir o corpo queimar ao lembrar-se de como as mãos dele a desvendava com facilidade e como ele se encaixava perfeitamente sobre ela. Ambos ainda lembravam de como era bom fazerem amor.

"_Alguém tem algo a dizer que impeça a união desse casal?". _Essa foi a pergunta que o padre fez antes de finalizar o casório.

Ino desejou se levantar e dizer que aquele homem era dela e que não entregaria para outra mulher. Shikamaru por um segundo teve a esperança de que ela contestasse e finalmente declarasse que era a única que o faria feliz.

Todavia não foi isso que aconteceu. Ino apenas esboçou um sorriso melancólico se mantendo imóvel, e Shikamaru beijou Temari nos lábios selando assim a união que os tornava marido e mulher.

_ELA _fora uma covarde que não tivera força suficiente para lutar pelo amor do homem que amava. _ELE_ fora um ingênuo que esperou uma atitude da parte dela.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Esse foi meu primeiro InoXShika era para ter saído um drama e bom acho que deu certo apesar de eu ter pensando em algo muito mais Oneshot não chegou nem perto do que eu queria,mas vou me contentar por que não tenho o costume de escrever com esse casal.(que por sinal eu adoro,sou fã de algumas escritoras que escrevem oneshots _maravilhosos_ desse casal).Espero que acompanhem **Love in Love Oneshot collection** e que comentem, pois isso é muito importante para o autor continuar escrevendo. Próximo Oneshot será InoXGaara e o gênero será e não deixem de mandar reviews mesmo que seja para dizer que o fic ficou uma droga.

**Momento propaganda: (leiam e comentem, façam sua autora feliz).**

**A princesinha**** – **_On line – Capítulo 11: Mais do que uma menina _

**Segundas Intenções ****– **_On line- Capítulo 5: Durante a chuva _

**Overdose ****– **_Oneshot feito para o torneio de fics proposto pela _A mágica e a assassina.

**Nunca fui Beijada **_– On Line – Capítulo 1: O diário de uma adolescente_** - **_Aquele ano seria o último antes que Sakura se formasse. Ela estava decidida a conseguir o seu primeiro beijo com o rapaz por quem sempre fora apaixonada. O problema é que o coração não algo fácil de entender e pode lhe trazer grandes surpresas._


	2. Afrodisíaco

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário: Love in Love Oneshot collection **é uma série de vinte oneshots

**2)Ino/Gaara: **_(Afrodisíaco) – _Ino queria "adoçar" a relação com Gaara. Decidiu por fazer isso no dia dos namorados com uma caixinha de bombons nada inocente e um tanto quanto especial e afrodisíaca.

**Rate: **T, devido a algumas pequenas insinuações que poderão aparecer.

* * *

Esse _Oneshot_ é presente de aniversário para **Lady of Hero**

**

* * *

**

**Car...**

_(Por que...)_

**Tu me fais tourner la tête**

_(Tu me fazes perder a cabeça )_

**Mon manège à moi c'est toi**

_(És meu equilíbrio) _

**Je suis toujours à la fête**

_(Estou sempre em festa) _

**Quand tu m'prends dans tes bras**

_(Quando me tens em teus braços.)_

_**xXxXxXx**  
_

**Love in Love Oneshot collection**

Por Pink Ringo

_Afrodisíaco_

_.  
_

_-Eu não quero isso, já disse que não gosto de chocolates! -_disse a voz indiferente do ruivo sentado no sofá da casa dos Yamanaka.

_-Não seja estragas prazeres Gaara!Sem contar que é falta de educação recusar um presente__**.**_** - **a loira dizia com certa irritação na voz, insistia para o namorado comer pelo menos um dos bombons em formato de coração.** – **_Além disso, está me magoando! É seu presente do dias dos namorados. _- a voz de Ino adquiriu um timbre triste e um fingido fungado de choro.

Fazia exatamente um ano e dois meses que Ino e Gaara estavam namorando. O fato do frígido inatingível Kazekage de Suna, e a extravagante sedutora Kunoichi de Konoha engatarem um relacionamento assustando a todos que os conheciam. Ninguém imaginava os dois como um casal. Aos poucos, porém, todos se acostumaram e acharam por se dizer interessante aquele arranjo.

Os guardas especiais do Kazekage não barravam mais a radiante loira quando essa invadia o escritório de Gaara, já sabiam exatamente o que a Kunoichi representava. A população de Konoha não achava mais estranhando o ruivo entrar na floricultura dos Yamanaka e sair de lá apenas ao tardar. Com o tempo todos passaram a admirar aquele romance e torcer para que um casório se concretizasse.

Ino havia tido muitos namoradinhos, era uma jovem experiente que sabia o significado do amor, mas com o tempo também descobrira como era dolorosa uma decepção. Gaara não passava de um novato, era a primeira vez que se permitia envolver-se amorosamente e não se arrependera dessa decisão.

Podiam ser caracterizados como dia e noite, céu e terra, ying e yang, positivo e negativo. Eram opostos, talvez esse fosse o principal fator da atração que os induzia a ficarem juntos. Completavam-se!

Ino era as manhãs ensolaradas,o céu cheio de nuvens e campos de flores. Gaara era a névoa fria de uma noite sem estrelas,a terra molhada, porém infértil sem qualquer planta ou flor. Ino era o amor e Gaara a racionalidade.

Gaara e Ino eram o _equilíbrio perfeito_, cada qual com suas qualidades, defeitos, costumes, vontades, ambições e humor. Ela o conquistou tão facilmente, ele a arrebatou apenas com um leve piscar de olhos.

Tinham um namoro como de outro casal qualquer, com direito a beijos e abraços, cumplicidade e amizade, brigas e ciúmes. Havia também o fazer as pazes que eram sempre carregados de desconexas declarações de amor abafadas por beijos sôfregos e profundos.

Porém todo relacionamento tinha certas dificuldades a serem superadas, no caso deles era a _FALTA DE SEXO_. Ino estava disposta a resolver esse problema, se Gaara não tomava uma atitude ela tinha coragem o suficiente para _"adoçar"_ a relação estimulando os desejos mais profanos que o namorado poderia ter. Decidira por fazer isso no dia dos namorados com uma caixinha de bombons nada inocente.

_-Hum...Ok,me de um desses chocolates!_-disse Gaara vencido. Caía novamente em um truque de chantagem emocional da namorada.

No fundo ele sabia que aquele "choro" não passava de uma farsa para convencê-lo, mas quem disse que não gostava de ser persuadido?Além disso, Ino era seu ponto fraco, não importava o que ela queria no final ele sempre atendia as vontades dela.

A loira esboçou um sorriso maroto,passou a língua sobre os lábios em um gesto provocante. Pegou a caixinha de tampa transparente e tirou do papel vermelho cintilante um bombom em formato de coração, levou até a boca do namorado esperando ansiosa ele dar a primeira mordida.

Propositalmente enquanto colocava o chocolate na boca de Gaara deixou que um dos dedos passasse sensualmente sobre os lábios do ruivo vendo-o corar levemente com a carícia. Ele mastigou a iguaria rapidamente sentindo o corpo ficar tenso enquanto a namorada sentava-se repentinamente sobre seu colo. Uma perna de casa lado do corpo dele deixando-os em uma posição comprometedora e excitante.

_-Então,o que achou?-_perguntou Ino enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha de Gaara,as mãos femininas adentrava por de baixo da blusa do ruivo acariciando-lhe o tórax.

Ele ficou em silêncio diante das carícias. Mesmo que quisesse responder seria difícil na atual situação,sua mente estava ocupada de mais pensando na boca sobre sua orelha e nas mãos arranhando-lhe o tórax para formular qualquer coisa. Sentia o corpo queimar,e algo lhe dizia que era culpa do chocolate.

_-Ino o que está fazendo?-_Gaara pousou as mãos na cintura da loira,sua inicial intenção era empurrá-la de cima de si,mas ao contrário disso acariciou com concupiscência a pele macia da namorada.

-_Adoçando nossa relação, agora cala boca e me beija!-_ sem enrolar ou esperar o ruivo protestar à loira pressionou os lábios contra a boca do namorado sendo facilmente atendida em sua vontade por um beijo.

Não era o tipo de homem fácil em seduzir,porém naquele momento sentia o corpo queimar em cada local que Ino tocava,e certa pontada contra a virilha lhe informando que algo ali em baixo estava errado,ou melhor dizendo levantado.

Se não estivesse tão estimulado e embriagado com aquele beijo molhado e indócil teria ficado constrangido em ficar excitado justamente quando Ino estava sobre si,mas na atual situação preocupou-se unicamente em livrar-se das roupas que pareciam pequenas e incomodas.A namorada parecia animada em ajudá-lo a se livrar das vestimentas enquanto ela mesma tratava de jogar as próprias roupas para bem longe.

O que antes vestiam agora se encontrava no chão,o sofá antes ocupado por dois corpos quietos agora era balançado com a velocidade dos movimentos voluptuosos, o recinto antes preenchido por uma conversa simples agora tinha os ecos de gemidos altos e suspiros, os corpos secos estavam banhados de suor,as bocas avidamente se procuravam e os quadris se chocavam freneticamente,as mãos curiosas acariciavam cada pedaço da pele um do outro sentindo a textura e o calor que emanavam.

Um gemido alto vindo de ambos finalizou os movimentos do o ato satisfeitos, arrebatados e devidamente ansiosos para quem sabe uma segunda rodada. A loira carinhosamente beijou os lábios do namorado que ainda tentava identificar cada sensação ali vivida

_-Acho que chocolates não são tão ruins! - _disse Gaara quebrando o silêncio que só não era por inteiro devido ao barulho das respirações pesadas.

_-Que tal acabarmos de comer os chocolates no meu quarto?-_ perguntou a loira com um sorriso maroto.

A noite terminou com a caixinha de bombons vazia. Ino pensava que sem dúvida fora uma ótima idéia presentear o namorado com chocolates. Gaara constatava que chocolates podiam ser viciantes, principalmente se fossem dados na boca por uma loira sexy.

Aquele foi o primeiro de muitos prazerosos dias dos namorados incrementados com chocolates, mas foi a única vez que os bombons precisaram ser "especiais".

**END**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Yoooo estou realmente gostando do resultado final dos meus oneshots InoXGaara, acho que talvez seja pelo fato de eu gostar de escrever sobre esse casal. Pode-se dizer que é um romance que tem tudo para dar certo, basta Kishimoto-sensei querer. (uma fogosa loira e um frígido ruivo waaaaaa típico dos melhores livros de romance XD hohohohoh). Bom aqui está mais um capítulo da série **Love in Love Oneshot collection, **espero que tenham gostado. (só para esclarecer os pais da Ino não estavam em casa X3).

Próximo Oneshot será de um casal incomum e que eu até gosto, KibaXIno (vi pouquíssimos fics dos dois no fanfic net e acho que eles merecem um pouco mais de atenção pois seria um casal no mínimo interessante para não se dizer selvagem na cama X3 hohohohoh). Kissus, não deixem de mandar reviews para animar a autora, isso é extremamente importante. (sou pidona de carteirinha e recebi pouquíssimas reviews no oneshot anterior.)

Antes de tudo digo **NÃO**, os oneshots não serão apenas protagonizando a Ino. Aqui está uma listinha dos casais e da ordem que aparecerão.

**1)**Ino/Shika,**2)**Ino/Gaara,**3)**Ino/Kiba**,4)**Ino/Shino**,5)**Hinata/Naruto**,6)**Hinata/Shino,**7)**Hinata/Sasuke,**8)**Hinata/Kakashi,**9)**Sakura/Sasuke,**10)**Sakura/Gaara_,_**11)**Sakura/Kakashi,**12)**Sakura/Naruto_,_**13)**Neji/Hinata**,14)**Neji/Tenten_,_**15)**Shikamaru/Temari**,16)**Kakashi/Anko_,_**17)**Kakashi/Rin_,_**18)**Naruto/Sasuke_,_**19 **Kiba/Shino_,_**20)**Tenten/Rock Lee.

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

Lua Evangeline:Eu antes era viciada em InoXShika mas agora o Gaara tomou o lugar do Nara quando se trata da minha preferência com a loirassa hahah mas eu ainda sim continuo gostando de InoXShika principalmente quando certas escritoras escrevem oneshots MARAVILHOSOS dos espero que tenha gostado desse oneshot que era Ino e Gaara hahaha Kissus!E brigada por comentar ! XD

Cee M.:Hahahah eu adoro InoXShika mas como você mesmo mencionou InoXGaara é insuperável!( esse é o melhor casal de todos os tempos e ultimamente estou simplesmente viciada nele hahahaha GAARA RULES X3 – baba-) .Ohhhhhhhhhh você lê A princesinha?Huhuhuhuhu estamos na saga final desse fic,finalmente depois de meses o fic vai terminar,espero fecha-lo com chave de ouro. se num faz idéia de como eu estou feliz...MAIS DE 200 COMENTS).Se todo mundo que lesse comentasse acho que seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo,principalmente por que é o final.( dois capítulos apenas e HAPPY END...creio eu hahaha).Bom obrigada por comentar nesse oneshot...ahhhhhh e espero que tenha gostado desse GaaraXIno o segundo oneshot dessa coleçã!

Lepi-chan: LEPI-CHANNNNN YOOOOOOOOOOOO! Comentando em mais um fic meu...céus só tenho que te agradecer hahah você me ajuda sempre com suas reviews de certa forma me incentiva a escrever sabe hahaha. Nham eu gosto mais de InoXShika do que ShikaXTema principalmente por que a Ino é minha segunda personagem feminina favorita,mas como eu AMO IDOLATRO InoXGaara hahah no final é melhor ShikaXTema do que deixar nosso preguiçoso sozinho!Obrigada por comentar Lepi, e bom espero que tenha gostado desse segundo oneshot !


	3. Aulas de Etiqueta

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário: ****Love in Love Oneshot collection** é uma série de vinte oneshots

**3)Ino/Kiba: **_(Aulas de Etiqueta) – _Kiba irá a Suna como diplomata de Konoha, para isso Tsunade o submete a aulas de etiquetas. O problema é quando a professora escolhida para ensiná-lo é Yamanaka Ino.

**Rate: **T, devido a algumas pequenas insinuações que poderão aparecer.

* * *

_Este Oneshot é um presente para __**Uchiha Mariana**__.Yep esse casal ainda conquistará seu coração honey!_

* * *

**Amor é pra sempre**

_Sexo também_

**Sexo é do bom...**

_Amor é do bem..._

**Amor é um**

_Sexo é dois_

**Sexo é antes**

_Amor é depois_

_**xXxXxXx**  
_

Obs:Esse oneshot será escrito em primeira pessoa. Tudo redigido em **negrito** será **Kiba** narrando os fatos de acordo com o que ele sente e a maneira que vê. O que estiver redigido em _itálico _serão os sentimentos e a maneira que_ Ino_ enxerga os acontecimentos.

**Love in Love Oneshot collection**

Por Pink Ringo

_Aulas de Etiqueta_

_.  
_

**ESSE É O PIOR DIA DA MINHA VIDA!Quando eu digo isso eu realmente quero dizer ****RUIM!****O que Tsunade tinha na cabeça quando falou aquelas malditas palavras? **"Você vai ter que se submeter às aulas de etiqueta."** Etiqueta, quem diabos precisa disso?Concerteza não eu, já sou educado o suficiente, não preciso aprender como dobrar um guardanapo muito menos qual garfo ou faca comer o peixe ou o frango. Porque tantos garfos e facas? Por isso me sinto bem sendo um "plebeu", ser da "realeza" é muito difícil e incrivelmente bicha. Etiqueta não é coisa de homem, e definitivamente eu sei muito bem sobre minha masculinidade. Já falei a roupa ridícula que querem que eu use?Sem contar que Tsunade quer que eu corte minhas garras. Estão entendendo a ****gravidade**** da situação?VOU TER QUE CORTAR MINHAS GARRAS!**

_OHH MY GOD!Dessa vez Tsunade se superou quando se trata em torturar as pessoas, ou melhor, euzinha. Ela me deu uma missão __Rank I__ sabe o que isso quer dizer?__MISSÃO IMPOSSÍVEL! __Céus, como eu vou transformar Inuzuka Kiba em um gentleman?Até mesmo se fosse Naruto seria algo mais fácil. Ok nem tanto, mas de qualquer forma é impossível que aquele ser rústico que saiu de uma selva possa se transformar em algo hum digamos...digno de um diploma com boas maneiras. Já disse que ás vezes ele late e corre como se fosse um quadrúpede?Céus, ele podia tentar ser mais normal, quem sabe humano._

_._

_._

_.  
_

= Primeiro dia =

**Eu estou preste a dar meia volta. Sabe quem é minha professora?YAMANAKA INO!Isso é sessão tortura, Tsunade podia ter sido boazinha pelo menos nesse ponto e ter ordenado que Hinata me ensinasse essa tal de etiqueta, mas não, aquela Godaime mau caráter fez o favor de mandar justo a "****lady****"de Konoha para ser minha professora.**

**Ino definitivamente não é a pessoa mais indicada para isso, se ela realmente fosse educada teria me dado pelo menos um bom dia e não começasse um discurso irritante que só está me dando essas malditas aulas por que fora obrigada. Já citei aquela loira abusada praticamente me forçou a abrir a porta para ela e puxar a cadeira para que a dondoca pudesse sentar?ELA ESTÁ ABUSANDO DE MIM!Tipo me transformando em uma espécie de escravo pessoal. Isso é ****abuso**** de autoridade!**

_Kiba realmente é um caso perdido. Primeiro: Eu tive que mandá-lo abrir a porta para mim ou ele ia ficar que nem uma múmia parado me olhando. Será que ele não sabe as regras básicas de como tratar uma mulher?Do que eu estou falando, é claro que ele não sabe!Alouuuuuuu esse é Inuzuka Kiba o cara mais pré-histórico de toda Konoha. Vai ser um longo e difícil trabalho, creio que talvez seja melhor Tsunade escolher outra pessoa para bancar o diplomata em Suna, pois tenho certeza que a população daquele país vai ficar horroriza quanto aos modos desse cara, sem dúvida vai manchar a reputação de Konoha. _

_CÉUS KIBA É __GOSTOSO!__Acabei de reparar nesse detalhe, principalmente por que agora ele está sem a jaqueta usando apenas está com a blusa de tela._

_._

_._

_.  
_

= Segundo dia =

**EU ADORO AS AULAS DE ETIQUETA!Na verdade eu gosto da forma que Ino cruza as pernas com aquela saia minúscula ou como passa a língua sobre os lábios. Já disse que hoje ela está com um decote ****apetitoso****?Se eu soubesse que essas aulas iam me render essa visão – e não estou falando das árvores de cerejeira do lado de fora da janela – teria aceitado muito antes a me subjugar a essa tal de etiqueta. **

**ENtretanto Ino não deixa de ser irritantemente esnobe!Hoje ela disse que me ensinaria a falar educadamente e com elegância. O que ela quis dizer com isso?Que por acaso eu não sou educado?Pior, ela citou que meu vocabulário é asqueroso e grosseiro. ****PORRA EU SOU HOMEM!****Só porque eu não falo como uma bicha não quer dizer que meu linguajar seja ruim.**

_Eu sei que sou gostosa, mas poxa Kiba não é nem um pouco discreto enquanto praticamente me come com os olhos. Não que eu ache isso ruim na verdade eu até gosto de ser uma espécie de desejo, entretanto estou começando a ficar sem graça. A quem estou querendo enganar, eu nunca fico sem graça quando se trata desse tipo de coisa,na verdade estou querendo mandar a droga dessas aulas pro quinto dos inferno e me enroscar com Kiba no assoalho. Imagine esse homem na cama? __SEXO SELVAGEM!__Eu sei, esse é o tipo de idéias pervertidas que não deviam passar na cabeça de uma Lady como eu,mas poxa sou uma mulher lasciva e com muitos fetiches antes de tudo, fica difícil me controlar com ele esfregando esse tórax malhado na minha cara._

_Ohhhhh não acredito que pensei em transar com um "animal" que a cada dez palavras onze são palavrões. Isso não é nada excitante!Eu até gosto de escutar uma sacanagem na hora de uma transa, mas putz no dia dia eu curto homens finos que sabem falar bonito._

_._

_._

_.  
_

= Terceiro dia =

**INO É IRRITANTE!Existem muitas palavras que eu poderia caracterizá-la, por exemplo: Prepotente, arrogante, metida e convencida!Ela tem satisfação em me rebaixar e sempre deixa em evidência que é melhor do que eu. Com certeza deve ser uma mania de superioridade que ela adotou para humilhar as outras pessoas. **

**Eu não pedi essa missão idiota para Suna, sou homem de lutar não de diplomar!**

**Sinto realmente por não ser perfeito, diferente da ****miss perfect**** Yamanaka que está se achando à rainha da boa educação. Acho que agora sei por que Ino está ****encalhada.**** Ops... merda acho que pensei alto!**

_ENCALHADA?Quem ele pensa que é para me chamar de encalhada?Até onde eu sei ele também não está com ninguém, na verdade diferente desse idiota pré-histórico,grosseirão,mal educado eu sim já tive relacionamentos amorosos, enquanto ele ainda alimenta essa paixão platônica pela Hinata._

_Claro que eu era sempre quem terminava os namoros, Yamanaka Ino não é o estilo de levar fora. – tirando quando Shikamaru resolveu me trocar por Temari, mas isso não vem ao caso - Agora vejamos, Kiba concerteza tem uma listinha bem grande de foras, inclusive um meu quando estávamos na festa de aniversário de Tenten há dois anos atrás. _

_Ahhhh será que eu não devia ter falado isso?Peguei melhor o Inuzuka mereceu, ele me chamou de encalhada. __E-N-C-A-L-H-A-D-A!__Isso sem dúvida foi muito mal educado para quem está aprendendo etiqueta!_

**QUE A ETIQUETA VÁ PARA O INFERNO!Só porque eu não sou homem de ficar por ai com qualquer garota não quer dizer que eu nunca tenha namorado. Eu não sou uma espécie de exibicionista como Ino que precisar mostrar para todo mundo o novo "brinquedinho" do momento. Ninguém precisa saber quem eu beijo ou transo, muito menos essa... Estou sem uma palavra realmente rude para descrever Ino no momento.**

**Tenho que dizer uma coisa, Ino fica realmente ****sexy**** nervosa. A forma que as bochechas dela coram a mania de morder os lábios, o pé direito impaciente que teima em bater no chão. **

**CARALHO ELA ESTÁ ME BATENDO!Não acredito, tó no chão ****levando uma surra ****de Yamanaka Ino.**

_Eu vou quebrar todos os dentes desse CRETINO MISERÁVEL!Minha educação de donzela nesse momento deve estar em qualquer lugar menos em minhas mãos e unhas que estão bem empenhados em marcar o rosto de Kiba. Nunca tive tanta vontade de quebrar a cara de alguém! – tirando quando Temari aquela abusada veio jogar na minha cara que me roubou o Shikamaru - Vou fazê-lo retirar cada palavra do que disse a meu respeito, Inuzuka Kiba realmente mexeu com a pessoa errada e agora assinou sua sentença de morte._

_Eu estou totalmente __SEM ROUPAS__ ME AGARRANDO COM KIBA no assoalho!Céus, até onde eu me lembrava eu estava batendo nele não o beijando. Hum... Ele beija bem... Acho que se ele apenas beijasse bem eu não estaria gemendo como uma FAZ MUITO MAIS DO QUE BEIJAR BEM!_

_._

_._

_.  
_

= Duas semanas depois =

**Eu já disse como eu AMO as aulas de etiqueta?Não melhor dizendo eu AMO minha professora de etiqueta!Ino sem dúvida é a mulher mais quente de toda Konoha, acho que por ela eu não ligo de ter que cortar minhas garras, muito menos falar como uma bicha. Sabe por quê?Ter aulas de etiqueta com Yamanka Ino é um verdadeiro ****prazer. ****O melhor de tudo é saber que sou o único aluno, ela é minha professora particular e exclusiva. Já disse que decidimos fazer "aulas extras"?Ás vezes em minha casa, outras na casa dela, todavia não importa exatamente o local, o mais importante é que ****ELA**** seja minha professora. Descobri que sou o tipo de homem que gosta de uma lady fresca exatamente como ****Yamanaka Ino!**

_As melhores horas de sexo da minha vida foram com Kiba. Isso que é homem!O jeito que ele me morde, a maneira afobada que me beija, aquelas mãos ásperas me apertando..céus ainda tem aquelas garras me arranhando,como eu AMO ser arranhada. Esqueçam aquela história de homem educado, o bom mesmo é o homem rústico com certo extinto animal. Já citei como é __sexy__ quando ele rosna?As "aulas extras" estão realmente produzindo muita coisa, estou descobrindo que etiqueta nem sempre é necessário, principalmente quando se está dentro de uma banheira transan... Melhor deixar esse detalhe para lá._

_Acho que nunca tive tão bom "aluno", na verdade eu não preciso de outros só __ELE __já me basta. Posso ser uma amante das boas maneiras, entretanto o que eu gosto mesmo é de __Inuzuka Kiba__ um cara que não tem nada de educado._

**END**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Yare Yare,meu primeiro fic protagonizando InoXKiba e tenho apenas uma coisa a dizer: AMEI!Poxa esse é um casal que devia ter mais participação no fanfic net, pois sem dúvida alguma é o estilo de casal que se pode explorar de todas as maneiras. Como eu me empolguei com esse casal futuramente vou fazer mais fics dos dois juntos, e no próprio mundo Naruto. (InoXKiba não tem graça em um U.A).Ahh sim preciso comentar,como perceberam a passagem de tempo deu um grande espaço,do terceiro dia e passou para duas pequeno pulo no tempo foi apenas para ficar enfatizado que depois da primeira vez Ino e Kiba continuaram nos amassos.

Cada oneshot dessa coleção será um presente para alguém, a maioria dos presenteados serão os próprios leitores e também algumas amigas hohohoh.

Bom tá ai mais um casal da série **Love in Love Oneshot collection.**Próximo Oneshot será de um casal que aos poucos está ganhando muita popularidade,eu acho que um dia será forte concorrente dos tradicionais InoXShika e TCHAN ShinoXIno serão nosso próximo casal da coleção de oneshots de tia Pink.E também será o último oneshot dessa série na qual Ino é a protagonista feminina.

Kissus e não esqueçam de comentar, façam uma autora feliz!

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

Hyuuga Lira:Hahahaha nossa você realmente ama o Gaara hein hein?XD estou ficando com ciúmes.-pega o Gaara e aperta- ahhhhhhh ele é um dos meus xodós sabe hahaha mas ainda sim não é meu preferido. LEE EU TE AMOOOOOOOOOO!- pose nice guy- X3 nham deu pra sacar?Deixa eu me recompor aqui!

Quanto a sua pergunta putz ou era o Kakashi ou era o Gaara e bom eu realmente estou mais empolgada para escrever um oneshot de KakaXHina do que um com o Gaara principalmente por que eu já vou fazer um fic do Kazekage com a Hyuuga. ( mesmo que eu não esteja lá muito empolgada para escrevê-lo mas os leitores pedem a escritora escreve XD).

;D que isso suas reviews de segundas intenções também saem bem o do fic A princesinha são insuperáveis que vou sentir falta daquele fic e as reviews gigantescas dos kissus jaa neh!

Lady of Hero: XD eu não gosto muito de chocolate mas se o Gaara me der na boca eu posso bom resolver degustar um pouco hahaha não só o chocolate.-perva- ( não gosto muito de doce sabe...¬¬ sou estranha).Ahhhhhhh que bom que gostou no dia que eu fui postar ainda pensei: "Putz e agora?E se o aniversário dela já foi?E se é só final do ano?Fica sem nexo eu postar agora nesse mês" XD mas a intenção é o que conta certo?Bom kissus jaa neh!

Uchiha Mariana:Hahaha bom eu adoro o Gaara, mas eu preferia receber um chocolate na boca do Sasuke ou pelo LEE EU TE AMOOOOOOOO! XD ahhhhhhhh (hoje estou empenhada em demonstrar meu amor pelo Rock lee hahahaha.

Nya bom Kiba e Ino pode ser um casal muito viciante basta ser abordado corretamente.( não gosto de InoXSai na minha concepção o PINTOr gosta de pinto XD ahh que piadinha ridícula).Mas bom decidi dar esse oneshot Kiba e Ino para você quem sabe assim você comece a achar o casal cool também. hihihih jaa neh!

Sabaku no Inoxinha Sama: Ohhhhhhh "enciclopédia"? hohohoh gostei do nome XD

Ahhhhhh eu adoro InoXShika sou muito mais o shinobi das sombras com a Yamanaka do que com a pena que não se ache longosfics dos dois juntos apenas oneshots T.T buáaaaaaaaaaa!Mas bom Gaara e Ino DETONA!Bom kissus jaa neh! ( ah sim estou pensando em te presentear com um ê curte ShinoXIno?)

:AHHHHHH eu sou uma péssima influê que minha existência no mundo é simplesmente essa...Levar o leitores a viciarem em leituras pervertidas hahaha.¬¬' vou para o inferno se continuar provavelmente o negócio confuso da estrofe deve ter sido alguma frase que eu redigi e ficou ambígua ou erro de ortografia XD é isso que dá postar sem jaa neh!

Lepi-chan:Ah Ino é infantil e mimada faz parte da personalidade dela. Tipo todos tem defeitos e infelizmente os dela são esses. ( mas vejamos até mesmo seres que parecem perfeitos como a Hinata tem defeitos:Timidez em excesso pode ser um exemplo.)Mas bom temos que tento escrever a Ino com os defeitos dela mas também tento ao máximo mostrar as qualidade e essa loirinha tem muitos mais qualidades do que defeitos o que faz com que se sobressaia.

Hahahaha Kiba é RULES – hemorragia nasal- eu queria que ele me arranhasse uhhhhhhhhhhh e também fizesse outras coisas mas ABAFA!

LEE EU TE AMOOOOOOOOOO! XD ele é o cara e eu sei que vou estar inspiradíssima para escrever com ele ohohoho.

É claro que suas reviews incentivam Bom kissus jaa neh!

Pandora Potter-jm: Que bom que vc não me dá sossego ou minha página de reviews ficaria incompleta sem seus comentários. Bom nham como eu disse você comenta em todos os meus fics por isso estou preparando algo muito especial para você. ( e não se trata de um oneshot e sim de um longfic).

Bom tudo bem você não ler os primeiro capítulos da minha coletâ agosto é a minha vez de viajar e talvez bom fique inativa por um tempo indeterminado.( já que meu pc ficará no estado da Bahia e eu vou morar em SP sozinha) XD ahhhhhhhhhhh que kissus jaa neh inté.

Nylleve Cullen:¬¬ ero-oni eu também num gosto muito de chocolate bakaaaaaaaaa – gota- hahahaah mas abafa vocês reles mortais não entenderiam deuses como eu e o Gaara.- ShikaXIno é um casal que gosto muito mas infelizmente notei que não é meu forte hahaha tenho mais facilidade para escrever InoXGaara o negócio simplesmente fluí.Seu presente chegara logo relax hohohoh kissu jaa neh!

Gaara: você deusa? Ta bêbada garota?

Pink: o.ó – chuta o ruivo –

Cee M.:Gaara é total preferência da mulherada neh?Acho que saquei mas eu discordo que qualquer rapariga fica bem com ele eu acho que apenas a Ino é o tipo que se encaixa. ( a Hinata também pode até ser mais ainda sim nem curto muito) hahahaha mas bom sei por ai que tem muita gente que ama SakuraXGaara T.T e eu bom odeiooooooooo!

Os oneshots da Hinata vão ser os que eu mais vou gostar de escrever ( principalmente por que é minha personagem feminina favorita) mas bom nhammmm não vou fazer InoXGaara por que eu já estou preparando um longfic desse casal e bom ou era o Gaara ou o kakashi nessa coletânea de oneshots e eu tava louca para escrever algo KakaXHina.

Lua Evangeline: Céus você é uma viciada por InoXGaara definitivamente acho que não existe maior fã do casal que não seja você.Bom eu quis inovar um pouco sabe ,sem contar que a parte InoXGaara entre tapas e beijos normalmente é só começo do relacionamento acho que quando eles se acertam as coisas mudam e o Gaara literalmente vira um "bichinho de pelúcia" nas mãos da loira femme fataly hahahaha.

Aiiiiiiii se num faz idéia de como está me doendo escrever algo Gaara e Sakura ahhhhhhhh eu realmente odeio o casal mas mas...nhammmmm ¬¬" eu preciso escrever é um desafio kissus jaa neh!


	4. O besouro e a borboleta

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário: ****Love in Love Oneshot collection **é uma série de vinte oneshots com casais ditos incomuns e tradicionais.

**4)Ino/Shino **_– (O besouro e a borboleta) _Ino nunca conheceu a felicidade e decidiu procurá-la. Shino decidiu ajudá-la a achar o que tanto buscava.

**Rate: **T, devido a algumas pequenas insinuações que poderão aparecer.

* * *

_Esse oneshot é um presente para __**Sabaku no Inoxinha Sama**__. Obrigada pelo seu carinho você faz uma autora taradona feliz! _

* * *

**The rain is fallin on my ****window pane**

_(Á chuva está caindo no vidro da minha janela)_

**But ****we are hidden is a safer place**

_(Mas nos estamos nos escondendo em um lugar seguro)_

**Under the**** covers staying safe and warm**

_(Debaixo das cobertas, ficando quentes)._

**You give me feelins that I adore**

_(Você me dá sentimentos que eu adoro)_

**_xXxXxXx_**

**Love in Love Oneshot collection**

Por Pink Ringo

_O besouro e a borboleta_

_._

_Felicidade, _afinal qual era o verdadeiro significado para essa palavra?Será que a felicidade realmente existia?Ou na verdade era apenas um faz de conta que as pessoas diziam existir buscando algo utópico?Se aquele tipo de sentimento fosse real Ino não saberia descrevê-lo, muito menos dizer seu odor, cor, ou gosto. Ela nunca havia sido feliz, seus sorrisos eram meras farsas para fingir que também conhecia essa tal de felicidade que as pessoas tanto expunham conhecer.

As mãos pálidas e trêmulas agarravam-se com firmeza no batente da ponte. A chuva forte molhava-lhe o corpo com agressividade, suas roupas encharcadas adquiriram peso e agora lhe grudavam contra o corpo arrepiado devido às gotículas gélidas de chuva que lhe escorria pela tez. Os cabelos loiros sempre bem penteados e presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo se encontrava solto, os fios finos e dourados caíam-lhe pelos ombros em uma cascata. Os olhos azuis possuíam uma tonalidade nublada expressando a escuridão que a alma daquela jovem estava afundada. A mente dela gesticulava: Talvez no fundo das águas agressivas daquele rio ela pudesse encontrar a felicidade.

_-Yamanaka o que faz sobre essa ponte em meio a essa tempestade?- _a voz masculina era de um timbre complacente, como uma suave brisa. A chuva abafara se tornando incrivelmente baixo aquele brando, mas ainda sim fora uma pergunta audível.

_- Eu estou decidindo se eu vou pular!_ – Ino não se virou para reconhecer o dono da voz, constatou apenas que era um rapaz pelo timbre grave de seu vozear. Esticou as mãos e apontou para as águas hostis do rio que corriam com brutalidade em um percurso qualquer - _Talvez ali no fundo a felicidade exista._

Ficar exposto à chuva não o incomodava, na verdade ele nem ao menos sentia os pingos sobre si, sua vestimenta lhe cobria todo o corpo. Entretanto as palavras proferidas por Ino o incomodou, Shino entendera perfeitamente o que a Yamanaka pretendia fazer e definitivamente era o tipo de atitude que ele não aprovava. Por de trás dos óculos escuros ele visualizou minuosamente a imagem melancólica da bonita kunoichi, por alguns meros segundos ele enxergou o vazio que a alma dela se encontrava. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente da loira e colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro desnudo feminino.

_-Não acho que vá encontrar o que procura no fundo dessas águas._

Ino virou o rosto e admirou a face praticamente oculta de seu "apoio", a mão firme de Shino sobre seu ombro apagava lentamente a idéia de suicídio de sua mente. A voz mansa lhe trazia conforto fazendo-a enxergar que aquele rio era fundo e agressivo de mais para esconder a felicidade dentro dele.

_-Me ajude a achar o que preciso! – _pediu Ino olhando suplicante para o shinobi dos insetos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Dois meses depois**

Os corpos entre as cobertas se entrelaçavam de maneira lasciva, o barulho da chuva era abafado pelos sons dos gemidos ali exclamados. O frio não era sentido, a camada de suor que fluía de uma tez para a outra os aquecia. As respirações ofegantes, os lábios ocupados e corpos trêmulos.

Ino deslizava as mãos nas costas largas do homem sobre si, sentindo a textura da pele suada, julgou macia com músculos rígidos e perceptíveis. Absorvia o gosto da saliva de Shino e experimentava o beijo ordeiro, demorado e exigente. Reconhecia o calor que o corpo masculino emanava e que a aquecia de maneira acolhedora. Inalava o cheiro másculo que se misturava com o odor de sexo ali presente. Ouvia os suspiros pesados e hora ou outra gemidos baixinhos que quase não eram audíveis. Tremia excitada ao sentir as mãos ásperas lhe acariciando. Gemia alto e rendida a cada nova entocada entre suas pernas sendo possuída com delicadeza e força ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos azuis estavam fixos nos orbes amarelados do homem que a possuía sem perder o ritmo. Shino era dono de íris indescritíveis, a pupila mel misturava-se com um amarelado vibrante.

Ino descobriu em fim a _cor _da felicidade, e não precisou de muito para que os outros sentidos reconhecessem as outras partes da composição que formavam assim o _amor._

**END**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**Yooooooo meu primeiro fic ShinoXIno,demorei séculos para pensar em algo no final redigi esse eu queria que tivesse ficado melhor entretanto como é o primeiro que escrevo desse casal terei que me conformar. (gostei muito mais do oneshot KibaXIno).Na minha opinião _shino.__**LOVE.**__ino _futuramente será um forte concorrente dos tradicionais ShikaXIno e pessoas aprovam o shinobi dos insetos com a loirassa. ( e eu sou uma dessas pessoas, na minha concepção Shino é "O" cara e ficaria lindo junto com a kunoichi mais sexy de Konoha que no caso é a Ino.)Acho que uma relação entre eles posso dizer que seria do estilo FIRME!

Não vejo muitos fics com o Shino,e os poucos que existem a maioria é yaoi romântico com o Kiba.( Nada contra principalmente por que eu amo o casal X3 mas um pouco de hetero e com direito a hentai seria um verdadeiro orgasmo ).Ultimamente estou obcecada pelo Shino!

O próximo casal da série**Love in Love Oneshot collection **será um que eu particularmente não gosto – na verdade não suporto – entretanto muitos dos meus leitores amam o tradicional NaruXHina por isso decidi fazer um oneshot desse casal para alegrar a galerinha que curte esses dois juntos. XD não garanto que será uma história com final feliz, mas ainda sim tentarei deixá-la bonita e com boa qualidade. Kissus e não deixam de mandar reviews. Onde estão meus leitores fiéis ¬¬" que até agora não apareceram para dar um "alou" nessa série de oneshots que eu to fazendo com tanto carinho?- faz drama- APAREÇAM!

**Momento propaganda:**

**Quanto custa seu amor?**_ - _Por obra do destino um rico empresário cruza o caminho de uma jovem que em meio às dificuldades faz uma tentadora proposta que marcou para sempre suas vidas. "O senhor gostaria de me comprar por uma noite?"** (U.A) – **_Capítulo um:Olhas da inocência_

**Segundas Intenções-**Fic hentai!Hinata e a família sofreram um acidente, ela foi à única sobrevivente, porém acabou perdendo a memória. Neji tinha a chance de dar um golpe na herança da família e decidiu mentir a prima dizendo que eram casados. Ele só não imaginava que iria se apaixonar. _Capítulo oito:Um homem cruel_

**Respondendo as reviews:**

FallenMary:Ahhhhhhh que bom que eu fiz você gostar um pouco mais de Kiba e Ino pode-se dizer que concerteza seria um casal bem Nosso mascotinho é irritado e a loira é uma fresca, atritos concerteza iriam rolar e com tanta tensão assim apenas terminaria na cama com um sexo selvagem. XD ahhhhhh começou pelo terceiro?Tudo bem a maioria começou pelo segundo. ( Y.Y ignoraram por completo meu oneshot shikaXino será que foi por que ficou ruim, o casal não agrada ou foi porque terminou em drama?Nham sei lá isso me deixou encucada).Bom kissus e obrigada por comentar fico feliz que os casais inusitados estejam agradando alguns.

: XD imagine ser professora de etiqueta com um aluno como o Kiba?( eu sei que foi exatamente isso que tu pensou safadinha hahahaha) O.O SUA MÃE TE MANDOU DURMIR NA RUA?- lendo uma mensagem junta e complexa de se entender- melhor nem perguntar o que você Kiba vai ficar sem garras mas pelo menos a Ino vai ter esperanças delas voltarem a crescer para ser arranhada selvagemente de novo os dois oneshot yaoi lemon serão o penúltimo e o antepenúltimo vai demorar um pouquinho mais vou fazê jaa neh e obrigada por comentar.

Uchiha Mariana:Nham sinceramente eu não vejo graça no as pessoas gostam tanto assim dele?Tem muitas fãs girl dele e também do Sasori. ( do ruivinho eu até gosto um pouquinho, aqueles cabelos rubros me lembra o Gaara – baba- mas bom ABAFA).o/ uhhhhhhhhhhh minha intenção era fazer você ficar viciada em em KibaXIno que bom que deu dizer que não é uma relação explosiva e bem recheada com sexo selvagem?Imagine o sexo de reconciliação desses dois?AHHHHHHH hemorragia nasal TOTAL! hum um filhinho deles seria kawaii deixa eu ver...um garotinho loiro com olhinhos cor de mel ( mistura do castanho do Kiba e o azul da Ino XP) e claro não podemos esquecer as marquinhas vermelhas no rosto marca registrada dos bom obrigada por ele essa série de oneshot kissu jaa neh.

Cee M.:Gaara é uma D-E-L-I-C-I-A resumindo hahahaha!Gosto desse ruivo desde que vi ele pela primeira vez no anime (no mangá depois por que primeiro eu vi o anime).PUTZ e agora que ele virou Kazekage ele está ainda mais delicioso...AHHHHHH GAARA RULES!( tem uma trilha final do anime na série shippuden que aparece alguns dos boys de naruto de smoking e o nosso ruivinho está entre eles..uiiiiiiiia lindo de terno branco XD-baba-).Eu particularmente só gosto do Gaara com a Ino, iniciei um fic em que ele faz par romântico com a Hinata mas sei lá não é um casal que eu goste só fiz por que os leitores não acredito que tu aceita SakuXGaa...nham odeio. ( só não mais do que sakuXSasu). Bom já que você aceita aquela coisa rosa com o ruivo te darei de presente o oneshot dessa série deles ok?Para agradecer seus comentários. ( poxa você comenta desde o primeiro oneshot merece um de presente também thank you) Ou você prefere outro casal? Pode escolher ok!Kissu jaa neh e obrigada por comentar.

Prisca Kimura: Huhuhu neh KibaXIno é uma maravilha se for abordado ainda em uma relação explosiva fica mais excitante.( adoro ceninhas do tipo tapas e beijo mesmo sendo clichê huhuhu).Ohhhhhhhhh AMO o Rock Lee ele é o número um da minha ém curto o Neji,XD meu mascotinho!Bom "O" cara para mim é o Shino e o Kakashi, esses dois tem um ar de "Sou foda!" que putz me dá uma hemorragia nasal.X3 minha mente é fértil por isso surgiu a idéia de "aulas de etiqueta" se for ver bem dá para fazer um longfic com essa tema e um casal KibaXIno seria ótimo.( XP um dia pretendo fazer um longfic desses dois hahahah) Bom kissu e obrigada por comentar jaa neh!

Lepi-chan: Lepi-chan sinto vibrações pervertidas a sua nham deixa o você mesmo disse o Kiba é mal educado mas tem lá suas qualidade e a Ino sabe muito bem XD pois gemeu muito com essas qualidades hahaha – risada hiper mega pevertida – go go KIBA!Nyaaaaaaa amo o Rock Lee e pretendo fazer um oneshot maravilhoso do sobrancelhudo mostrando que ele e a Tenten são o casal perfeito. ( só perde de sasuXHina e GaaXIno).Bom como tu sempre anda acompanhando essa série acho que tu também merece um oneshot de escolher. ( só num vale ser sasuXhina e hinaXNeji que esses já tem dono nham nham).Bom kissu jaa neh!

Joisa:Ohhhhhhhhhh Joi-chan minha artista de capas huhuhu não se exalte tarada sabe como é fazer muito hentai estava afetando minha cabeça, mais do que ela já é contar que eu adoroooooo escrever insinuações acho que deixa muito mais com água na boca por que o leitor tem que tentar imaginar o aprofundamento dos toques a cada caras e e Hinata terá mais pra frente, esse creio que nem insinuações terá XD mas você vai me perdoar por que vai ser bem kawaii o oneshot deles. ( pretendo fazer um flussy meio comédia. Nham não sou só feita de taradisse COF COF ).Nham kissu jaa neh a gente se vê. ( ou seria se fala?O.o" bom deixa pra lá).

Obs: Estou adorando seu fic SasuXHina uiiiiiiiii sasuke gostoso e cretino amo ão por não ter comentado no capítulo dois mas quando eu li você já tinha postado o trê!

Sabaku no Inoxinha Sama:Ahhhhh Kiba e Ino é tudo de bom, já havia lido uns fics deles acho que escritos pela srta abracadabra que por sinal também escreve Ino e Shino huhuhuhu acho que foi a partir dos fics dela que comecei a ver a loirassa com esses sério não seria quente um longfic do wildboy e da Lady?Ohhh sexo selvagem e muito atrito – hemorragia nasal – Mas eu ainda prefiro ShinoXIno sei lá acho tão _firme._A Ino toda extravagante e o Shino todo centrado, sem dúvida ela deve tirá-lo do sério se insinuando com decotes e saias curtas, palavras provocantes e putz ele lá tentando se manter imune e na verdade comendo-a com os olhos por debaixo dos óculos depois de muito provoca-lo ele vai e a pega de jeito prensando-a contra uma parede e mostrando que com Aburame Shino não se brinca. WAAAAAAAAAA! juro que farei um longfic assim dos dois.( hahah desculpa minha empolgação mas essa minha obsessão pelo Shino ultimamente está dando nisso em idéias mirabolantes).

Nossa da onde se tirou aquela frase: "em um dia te odeio no outro te amo"?Hahaha perfeito para descrever um relacionamento KibaXIno nham gostei.

Nham ta ai o fic ShinoXIno para você de presente nessa "enciclopédia" de oneshot, espero que tenha gostado Jaa neh e obrigada por comentar.

Poupee De Luxe:Hahaha já decorei seu novo nick nem precisa mais se que agora vou mudar seu apelido de Eva para Pou-chan! XD nham ficou até mais meigo e simpático não acha? Hahah Kawaii neh!

Que bom que gostou do oneshot KibaXIno , isso é para você ver que a Yamanaka fica bem com muitos rapazes ( principalmente os de personalidade arredia e selvagem), se ficar só na rotina Gaara ( por mais que ele seja delicioso) uma hora perde a graça.É bom ler o "diferente", as vezes pode descobri mais preferências.X3 eu vou ser sincera adoro quando a Ino baixa o nível e dá piti faz parte do charme natural dela o jeitinho entre tapas e beijos também são meus favoritos e você tem que admitir que com o Kiba combina muito esse enredo principalmente por que ele não parece ser do tipo que gosta de frescuras coisa que a loirinha mais gosta.

Ino e Shino como pode ver é uma espécie de romance mais sólido. Acho que mais pelo fato da personalidade do shinobi dos insetos ser calma. Sinceramente eu AMO quando a Yamanaka está com o Shino-kun e sempre que tenho a oportunidade coloco os dois juntos hahahaha.

Queria te dar um oneshot de presente,pode escolher um dos casais do top 20 ( está no notas da autora capítulo 2 que por sinal foi o oneshot InoXGaara).Os casais que não estão disponíveis para serem dados de presente são:HinaXSasu e que como você curtia NejiXTenten seria um bom oneshot para te presentear o que acha?Kissus jaa neh!


	5. Casamento

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário: Love in Love Oneshot collection **é uma série de vinte oneshots com casais ditos incomuns e tradicionais.

**5)Naru/Hina: **_(Casamento)_ Hinata estava noiva de um homem desconhecido escolhido por sua família. Lamentava seu casamento indesejado. Naruto aproxima-se para uma conversa e essa é a única chance que ela tem para revelar seus sentimentos ao rapaz.

**Rate: **T, devido a algumas pequenas insinuações que poderão aparecer.

* * *

Este _Oneshot_ é presente para a moranguinho perva do meu coração **Joi-chan**

**

* * *

**

_**Mas secretamente você é a única coisa**_

_Que me estimula_

_**E me faz sorrir**_

_Quando eu estou infeliz_

**xXxXxXx**

**Love in Love Oneshot collection**

_Por Pink Ringo_

Casamento 

.

Era algo comum vê-la chorando pelos cantos. As pessoas que passavam pela Hyuuga nem ao menos se preocupavam em saber qual era o motivo de tantas lágrimas lhe fluírem pelos olhos. Provavelmente deveria ser alguma bobeira qualquer afinal, aquela garota chorava por qualquer coisa, por menor que fosse. Era esse o tipo de pensamento que os habitantes de Konoha possuíam em relação a chorosa moça sentada no banco da pracinha observando melancolicamente a cerejeiras que secavam devido a chegada do outono. Desta vez porém, não chorava por qualquer bobeira. Era algo grave pelo menos Hinata achava que era uma catástrofe em sua vida amorosa e futuramente familiar.

Casamento, essa palavra era do gênero que causava calafrios nos homens e sonhos em mulheres. Para a herdeira Hyuuga que antes associava a bendita palavra ao amor infelizmente mudara sua opinião. Maldita hora em que seu pai resolveu oferecê-la em matrimônio para um desconhecido. Não sabia nem ao menos seu nome, apenas conhecia o fato de que ele seria seu marido com quem ela teria que dividir uma casa, cama e... intimidades.

Só de pensar na palavra sexo sua mente já turbilhava em constrangimento deixando suas faces coradas e o friozinho de medo na boca do estômago. Não era daquela forma que havia imaginado que seria desposada, sempre sonhou que seria com o homem que amava, sempre pediu a Deus que fosse com Naruto. Perda de tempo orar para que coisas boas rondassem seu futuro. Sempre havia algo que a impediria de ser feliz. Naquele momento era o anônimo na qual a pedira em casamento ao patriarca Hyuuga.

Fungou um pouco mais alto sem forças para controlar o choro. Como era infeliz!

Tão absorta se encontrava em seus devaneios deprimidos que não notou a aproximação do sorridente rapaz loiro.

_-Yooooo Hinata bom dia!_ – disse o loiro animado sentando-se no banco ao lado da moça sem qualquer cerimônia. Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorria daquela maneira que vazia as pernas da Hyuuga tremerem de nervosismo. Ela agradeceu por estar sentada naquele momento. – _Hã?Está chorando?Aconteceu alguma coisa?Algum pervertido mexeu com você?- _e o portador da Kyuubi falava uma palavra seguida da outra não dando brecha para a moça responder a sua primeira pergunta.

_-N-não é n-nada disso N-naruto-kun!- _e aquela gagueira irritante novamente surgia. Como queria poder falar abertamente com o loiro sem correr o risco de engasgar.

Olhava de relance para o semblante de Naruto. O tempo tratou de transformá-lo em um belo homem. Não era mais apenas o garoto simpático de antigamente, era agora o galante rapaz do sorriso enlouquecedor que involuntariamente fazia qualquer moça suspirar. Ele era o homem mais desejado de Konoha. Nem mesmo Uchiha Sasuke conseguia vencer o número de fãs que o loiro conseguira ao longo do tempo. Para o Uchiha faltava algo que o Uzumaki possuía de sobra: Carisma.

_- Qual é o problema então?- _perguntou preocupado. Em seguida com um sorriso galante na qual Jiraiya fora o autor de treinar o portador da Kyuubi em táticas de flerte o loiro comentou _- Não gosto de ver mulheres chorando, principalmente se for uma mulher linda como você._

Hinata piscou os olhos perolados durante alguns segundos tentando assimilar as palavras que lhe entraram pelos ouvidos. Naruto estava lhe dando uma cantada?OH MEU DEUS era tudo o que ela mais queria escutar naquele momento, algum elogio ou qualquer coisa do gênero que apontasse que só um pouquinho Naruto sabia da existência dela ou que a notava com intenções a mais do que uma mera amizade.

Desejava tanto que a pessoa na qual seu pai a prometera fosse o homem a sua frente. Desde criança sonhava em afundar as mãos nos macios cabelos dourados, olhar bem de perto a íris azul dos olhos expressivos e beijar os lábios convidativos de Naruto. Todos esses anseios ficariam para trás quando entrasse de branco, véu e grinalda na igreja pronta para jurar fidelidade e um falso amor eterno a um desconhecido. Vida injusta!

_-São s-só a-alguns problemas de f-família. Não ligue para mim!- _com a voz melodiosa e baixa comentou sem coragem suficiente para encarar firme a imagem de sua eterna paixão.

_-Que tipo de problemas?-_ Naruto não se contentaria com uma resposta como a que recebera. Mais uma vez perguntou se esconder o interesse.

Um minuto de silêncio. Hinata pensava se falava ou não. Precisava desabafar com alguém sobre sua angustia naquele matrimonio indesejável de sua parte, contudo não queria que justamente Naruto fosse aquele para quem desabafaria seus lamentos.O Uzumaki por sua vez esperava a resposta da Hyuuga e a demora começava a fazê-lo perder a pouca paciência que possuía.

_-E-eu vou m-me casar!_

_-E isso é um problema? – _perguntou o rapaz com uma sobrancelha erguida.

A vontade da Hyuuga em chorar aumentou. Então para Naruto ela casar não era um problema, claro deveria ter imaginado que o rapaz ficaria feliz. Casar e virar uma dona de casa que cuidaria do marido por mera exigência da família.

Talvez aquele fosse o momento de enfim ela se declarar. De dizer que o amava que sempre o amou e o que mais queria era que ELE fosse quem a desposasse na noite de núpcias, entrasse no altar com ela e com os votos do casamento jurassem ficarem juntos até que a morte os separasse.

_-Naruto-Kun eu..._

Antes que Hinata pudesse confessar seus sentimentos o Uzumaki estendeu a moça uma caixinha vermelha de veludo na qual Hinata demorou alguns segundos para pegar. Estava confusa, não entendia os motivos de aquele objeto ter sido oferecido pelo loiro a si. Abriu curiosa por saber o que ali continha. Surpreendeu-se ao abrir e deparar-se com um anel de ouro branco com um diamante médio no centro de cada lado do mesmo um menor compondo um trio de pedras.

Ainda não conseguia assimilar...

_-Estava pensando em te entregar somente hoje quando eu, seu NOIVO fosse se apresentar no jantar de noivado. - _com um sorriso de orelha a orelha Naruto falava com naturalidade se divertindo com as faces coradas e a expressão surpresa da moça.- _Mas então o que estava tentando me dizer mesmo Hinata?_

_-Eu te amo! – _com apenas um sorriso e três palavras a Hyuuga conseguiu passar todo o sentimento acumulado por anos.

_-Eu também te amo!_

Finalmente aconteceu. Naruto aproximava-se lentamente seu rosto de encontro ao de Hinata. Para ela tudo acontecia devagar de mais. Esperou toda sua adolescência isso acontecer e agora ansiava para que os lábios dele tocassem o seu e acabasse com aquela tortuosa espera.

Doce. Possante. Indescritível. Assim era o beijo de Naruto. O melhor de tudo era saber que experimentaria aquela sensação não somente aquela vez, mas muitas outras vezes.

Erguendo-a Naruto carregou uma feliz Hinata sobre os braços, somente ele poderia ser o causador da felicidade que poderia fazê-la dizer "Sim" no altar.

**END**

* * *

**N/A: **Demorei mais atualizei peoples espero que tenham gostado, não é um casal a qual eu aprecio muito e provavelmente serei eternamente idéia de início era fazer do gênero drama mas como muita gente pediu para que eu desse um final feliz para o casal atendi aos pedidos espero que tenha agradado ao gosto do público.

Esse fic é um presente para a fofucha a Joi-chan que sei que ama o Naruto .Sei que se tivesse tido um hentai você ia gostar mais pois você perva do jeito que é sei que curte umas cenas pervas. Bom deixa para próxima esse oneshot foi mais do gênero cute.

Próximo oneshot:ShinoXHina um casal na qual tenho multiplos para quem comentou podem ter certeza que deixaram essa autora feliz.**  
**


	6. Paraíso

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário: ****Love in Love Oneshot collection **é uma série de vinte oneshots com casais ditos incomuns e tradicionais.

**6)Hinata/Shino:**_ (__Paraíso) -_ Hinata sempre foi uma mulher que amou demais, contudo nunca foi sempre foi o "amigo" que queria ser algo mais.

**Rate: **T, devido a algumas pequenas insinuações que poderão aparecer.

* * *

Esse _oneshot _é presente para **Uchiha Mariana** que nunca leu um fanfic com esse casal.

* * *

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**

_(Eu posso fazer você se sentir totalmente melhor, apenas aceite)._

**And I can show you all the places, you've never been**

_(E eu posso te mostrar todos os lugares, que você nunca esteve)._

**And I can make you say everything, that you never said**

_(E eu posso fazer você dizer tudo, o que você nunca disse)._

**_X_**

**Love in Love Oneshot collection**

Por Pink Ringo

_Paraíso_

_._

O inverno rigoroso trouxera junto a si uma grande quantidade de neve. Branca, fofa e gélida. Apesar de bonita era fria em excesso fazendo com que as pessoas se aconchegassem em suas casas buscando por calor ao lado da pessoa amada. Beijos apaixonados era um fator primordial para aquecer, principalmente o coração. Carícias e afagos acaloravam o corpo e a alma.

A bonita moça de olhos perolados estava agachada tendo cuidado para não tocar a neve fria derramada no chão. Em sua mão um galho surrado que já havia pertencido a uma árvore nos verões e primaveras, até mesmo no outono, mas que no inverno não agüentou a pesada neve que caía sobre si terminando por se quebrar. Delicada e com suavidade movia a ponta do galho sobre a espessura gélida no chão escrevendo como se ali fosse um papel. Hinata estava distante tentando imaginar como seria a sensação de ir ao paraíso.

Ouvira muitos relatos de como se chegar lá, cada pessoa lhe indicava um caminho, contudo a Hyuuga sempre se perdia e nunca encontrava o fim da estrada. Apesar dos caminhos indicados serem diferentes todos possuíam uma semelhança: Amor!

Ela sabia o significado do amor, isso justificava estar escrevendo sobre a neve um desabafo melancólico de uma moça mal amada. Queria tanto poder ser aquecida durante o inverno.

_-Vai ficar doente Hinata se continuar aqui fora. - _a voz grave atrás de si era conhecida. Não precisou virar-se para ter certeza quem estava falando consigo. -_Venha vamos tomar uma xícara de chocolate quente._

Shino morava logo em frente ao local onde a amiga encontrava-se. Quando foi até a janela para fechar as cortinas notou a silhueta triste da amiga de infância. Acostumara-se a vê-la daquela forma, com o semblante delicado sempre carregado com mais do que o frágil corpo podia suportar, contudo acostumar-se não era o mesmo que se conformar. O shinobi dos insetos queria poder ver aquele doce sorriso, a expressão feliz que poucas vezes constituía o rosto pálido feminino de Hinata.

A jovem se levantou e continuou a olhar para a palavra escrita sobre a neve por mais alguns segundos. Virou-se para Shino e aceitou ao convite do amigo colocando suas mãos sobre a dele que o mesmo oferecia para encaminhá-la até a residência a frente. Sentia-se tão bem com o toque cuidadoso da mão forte que a conduzia, ele sempre lhe passara segurança, talvez fosse por isso que o deixava guiá-la para qualquer lugar sem contestá-lo.

Entraram na casa aconchegante do rapaz, estava vazia e silenciosa deixando claro que se encontravam sozinhos. Hinata sentou-se sobre o tapete branco felpudo em frente a lareira sentindo-se mais aquecida. O Aburame apareceu na sala sentou-se em frente a mesma enquanto lhe oferecia uma xícara fumegante de chocolate quente.

Tomou um gole olhando as chamas queimarem a lenha. Podia sentir que era observada pelos olhos escondidos atrás dos óculos escuros na qual Shino nunca tirava. Ela não era de falar muito, ele menos ainda. Mesmo assim havia conversa entre eles através de expressões faciais, gestos e poucas palavras.

_-Como acha que é o Paraíso Shino-kun, seria quente ou frio?-_perguntou Hinata iniciando um diálogo. – _Imagino que seja como o amor. Algo que nem todos conseguem alcançar._

Aquele assunto sem nexo surgindo de uma hora para outra, aquele timbre de voz tão distante desiludido, a expressão vazia que Hinata possuía no rosto. Shino sabia perfeitamente o PORQUÊ. Era por causa de Naruto, o garoto da Kyuubi era sempre a causa dos sofrimentos amorosos da herdeira Hyuuga.

-_Acredito que o paraíso não seja frio ou quente. Talvez neutro! _– disse respondendo a pergunta de maneira indiferente – _Assim como acho que todos podem alcançá-lo fazendo as escolhas certas._ – completou racional. Essa era sua principal característica, racionalidade.

_- Você já amou Shino-kun?-_perguntou inocente olhando para o amigo.

_-Assim como você não sou correspondido. - _respondeu novamente direto e sem muita emoção.

_-Então por que você não tenta fazer uma escolha julgando-a ser certa. Talvez você tenha mais sorte do que eu e consiga descobrir se é quente, frio ou neutro. - _a jovem incentivava o amigo a fazer o que ela mesma não tinha coragem. Tomar atitude.

_-Acha mesmo que eu deveria fazer isso?-_ perguntou o rapaz depositando a sua xícara de chocolate quente do lado esquerdo do próprio corpo.

_-Acho. - _respondeu com um pequeno sorriso de apoio.

O Aburame levou as mãos até os óculos, retirou o objeto do rosto que antes todos julgavam que era colado em seus olhos. Revelou um indescritível par de orbes mel, uma tonalidade fora do comum já que havia partes de sua íris que quase chegava ao dourado. Engatinhou até a Hyuuga que estava perdida com aquela nova "cor" que era lhe apresentada, segurou-lhe na face com as duas mãos uma de cada lado do rosto da jovem. Ele conseguia ouvir a respiração acelerada dela, assim como sentir o hálito quente contra sua face devido à aproximação dos rostos que a cada segundo era maior.

Por um momento Hinata ficou confusa do que realmente estava acontecendo ali, mas quando sentiu a maciez e a delicadeza da boca de Shino contra a sua tudo se esvaziou e desapareceu. Fechou os olhos automaticamente e entreabriu os lábios por instinto. Um, dois, três, dez, quinze, vinte já havia perdido a conta de quantos segundos estavam ali naquele ato chamado beijar.

Ao se separarem ofegantes ficaram em total silêncio olhando-se nos olhos. O brilho na íris perolada estava diferente, era como se finalmente Hinata tivesse descoberto algo que valesse a pena.

_- Definitivamente o paraíso é quente!_ – disse a Hyuuga antes de fechar os olhos novamente como um pedido mudo para mais um beijo.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Yooo outro capítulo dessa série de oneshots de casais diversos. Apesar dos pouquíssimos comentários – eu estou dando ênfase principalmente do último oneshot que foi Naru e Hina que tanto me pediram e apenas cinco pessoas comentaram – eu estou firme e forte. Chegarei até o vigésimo oneshot custe o que custar.

Comentando sobre o casal, não é um que eu ame, mas também não é um que eu desgoste. Pode-se dizer que eu tenho uma tara pelo Shino e que ultimamente queria ler fics com ele independente com quem ele faça par. Porém ainda prefiro a HinataXSasuke e ShinoXIno.

Próximo oneshot Hinata e Kakashi o/ quem está curioso levanta a mão?- titia Pink levantando as duas – Vamos ver no que vai dar.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

J. Pearl -chan: JOI-CHANNNNNNN CHUCHU fico tão feliz que tenha gostado do oneshot que fiz para você de de coração viu moranguinho.( pena que não foi um dos que mais fez sucesso XD).E ahhhhh eu sabia que você iria querer algo pervo embutido mas putz eu não tenho inspiração para hentai com NaruXHina já foi um sacrifício escrever algo com esses ultimamente to virando fã do Naruto també kissus jaa neh!

Hyuuga Florine: Na Verdade eu não gosto do casal NarutoxHinata, minha intenção era fazer um drama, mas como tive muitos apelos para tornar um história feliz titia Pink atendeu aos chamados. AHHHHHH e ninguém que pediu comentou, estou kissus jaa neh!E obrigada por comentar.

Lust Lotu's: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh eu realmente queria fazer um drama mas putz além dos apelos dos leitores para uma história de final feliz ainda tinha minha consciência pesada de que eu era má e só fazia a Hina-chan no final deu isso fico feliz que tenha jaa neh e obrigada por comentar.

Uchiha Mariana: PARCEIRA TOCA AQUI!Anti NaruXHina FOREVER!Hahaha mas como você mesmo citou que tal dar um final feliz para Hinata?Até mesmo em fics tem autores cruéis que gostam de judiar dela – Pink assobiando para não se declarar culpada – além disso ninguém melhor do que o Naruto para provar que a Hinata pode sim ser feliz com qualquer homem. ( mesmo que esse seja obcecado por Sakura testuda). Ohhhhhh espero que tenha gostado do Shino e Hina, dediquei a você só por que você disse que nunca tinha lido um com esse casal hahaha. Quanto ao Kiba e Ino, putz eu estou loucaaa para fazer um longshot dos dois, mas coragem me kissus e obrigada por comentar.

Nostradamus da Modernidade

Ohhhhhh uma leitora nova, mas não tão nova assim?ADOROOOOOOOOO quando os leitores se revelam. Hahaha seja bem vinda a minha páginas de reviews espero te ver mais vezes por aqui. ( "A Princesinha" fez história se tornou o fic favorito de muitos).Ahhh eu não curto NaruXHina foi só para encher mesmo o Collection por isso inseri o casal esse Kiba e Ino que escrevi realmente agradou os leitores estou realmente ficando mais encorajada para um longfic. kissus jaa neh e obrigada por comentar.

graci-chan: Nhamm que bom que gostou. Espero que tenha gostado desse também kissus jaa neh.


	7. Dança comigo

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário: Love in Love Oneshot collection**é uma série de vinte oneshots

**7)Hinata/ Sasuke: **_(Dança comigo!)_** - **Todos estavam dançando no aniversário da Godaime menos Hinata, isso muda até que Naruto desafia Sasuke á dançar.

**Rate: **T, devido a algumas pequenas insinuações que poderão aparecer.

* * *

Esse _oneshot_ é dedicado a **Tilim**, a melhor escritora de fics HinaXSasu

* * *

**Vem dançar comigo pelas ondas da aventura**

_Que eu prometo dar-te oceanos de ternura_

**Disse-me o vento que serás sempre o meu par**

_Até o céu conspira que és tu quem quero amar _

** X**

**Love in Love Oneshot collection**

Por Pink Ringo

_Dança comigo!_

_._

Era aniversário da Godaime, a festa se estendia até altas horas sem que nenhum convidado estivesse cansado.

As mesas em volta da pista enfeitadas com arranjos de flores e toalhas douradas tinham sobre elas copos e mais copos de sakê onde os convidados sorviam a bebida entre risos com a conversa entre amigos. Espalhadas pelo salão várias máquinas de jogo, Tsunade se divertia com Jiraya, estavam em uma competição particular – obvio que a Hokage com a sorte que tinha estava perdendo por uma grande diferença no placar, contudo ela podia resolver isso facilmente com um soco o que com certeza impediria o sannin Pevertido de cobrar o prêmio – A pista de dança era o ponto mais animado. Todos os jovens – e até mesmo alguns casais de idade mais avançava – dançavam ao ritmo da música agitada. A dança parecia a situação perfeita para flertes. Foi o que Hinata pensou ao notar os vários casais que tinham se formado.

Lee e Tenten dançavam de forma tão entusiasmada que batiam nas pessoas a suas volta, esse detalhe passou totalmente despercebido pelo casal que continuou a dançar de maneira extravagante.

Ino tentava convencer um imparcial Kazekage a dançar sem muito êxito. Gaara permanecia parado no meio da pista, seus olhos, no entanto seguia os movimentos sensuais do corpo da kunoichi loira que era o centro de boa parte das atenções masculina com o vestido curtíssimo que usava. Por mais que o irritasse ficar ali, o ciumento ruivo não deixaria a namorada sozinha no meio de tantos homens que a cobiçava. Estava protegendo o que era dele!

Até mesmo Kakashi dançava. - de forma desengonçada. - Shizune se divertia com os passos despojados que o ninja mascarado inventava.

Shikamaru e Temari saiam da pista naquele momento de mãos dadas, iam para uma mesa afastada no fundo do salão, provavelmente para ter um momento mais íntimo e longe dos olhares alheios.

Suspirou desejando também estar na pista de dança. Hinata nunca fora uma boa dançarina, sentia-se insegura e tinha vergonha que as pessoas rissem da forma que dançava. Era por esse motivo que estava sentada parecendo uma princesa com seu vestido azul de cetim observando todos se divertir enquanto ela esperava a festa acabar.

Do outro lado da pista, um par de penetrantes olhos negros admiravam a Hyuuga com curiosidade e satisfação. Sasuke levava à bebida a boca com urgência sentindo a garganta seca toda vez que mirava o corpo repleto de curvas tentadoras se movimentar mesmo que fosse para tirar alguma incomoda mecha de cabelo que caia sobre a face . Hinata era extremamente atraente e ela não parecia se dar conta disso.

_-Teme, vai ficar ai babando ou vai convidar a Hinata para dançar?_ – Naruto eufórico deu um tapa nas costas do melhor amigo.

Sasuke estava tão concentrado em admirar a moça do outro lado da pista que não notou a aproximação do Uzumaki de mãos dadas com uma suada Sakura. – os dois não haviam parado de dançar desde que a música começara a tocar.

-_Não sei do que está falando dobe_. – Sasuke olhou de lado para o melhor amigo com certo aborrecimento. Naruto falava alto e indiscreto, não se surpreenderia se toda a festa tivesse escutado o loiro mesmo com todo o barulho.

_-Arg cínico! Você precisa de um babador toda vez que olha para Hinata_. – com um sorriso maroto completou – _Está fazendo cara de idiota 'to certo._

_-Não seja anti-social Sasuke-kun, vamos dançar. – _disse a Haruno tentando convencer o amigo. Não sentia ciúmes do Uchiha, fazia muito tempo que havia o esquecido. Estava feliz sendo namorada de Naruto.

_-Por que vocês dois não voltam para pista de dança e me deixem em paz_? – reclamou o moreno aborrecido.

Como se tivesse planejado, Naruto esboçou um sorriso maldoso e provocou o melhor amigo. Sabia exatamente como atingi-lo.

_-Você deve dançar muito mal! Está com medo que eu dance melhor que você 'to certo._

_-Para sua informação eu sou um ótimo dançarino._ - olhando o amigo de lado complementou debochado – _Nem em sonhos um desengonçado como você dançaria melhor do que eu._

_-P-R-O-V-E! – _desafiou Naruto.

Sorvendo de uma só vez o vinho na taça Sasuke entregou o copo vazio ao Uzumaki. Com passos firmes e uma auto-confiança fora do comum atravessou a pista em direção a delicada Hyuuga que ainda admirava os corpos dançando. Algumas moças suspiraram diante da aproximação do moreno rezando para que ele as convidasse para dançar.

Hinata levantou os olhos perolados quando notou alguém á sua frente, surpreendeu-se ao reconhecer quem era.

_-Você vai dançar comigo!- _Sasuke estava com a mão estendida. Sua voz em um tom imperativo deixou claro que não era um pedido e sim uma ordem.

_-E-eu não s-sei dançar. – _disse a moça sem conter a gagueira e o rubor nas faces.

Sasuke não respondeu ao comentário da Hyuuga, pegou-a pelas duas mãos e a puxou-a fazendo com que ela se levantasse. Em silêncio conduzi-a para pista de dança que por coincidência – ou apenas por um plano de Naruto – tocava uma música lenta na qual os casais se aproximavam um do outro para dançar.

Estremeceu ao sentir as mãos masculinas puxando-a pela cintura. Como se fosse possível ficou ainda mais corada quando um gostoso arrepio lhe envolveu ao movimento do Uchiha de grudar seus corpos. Sasuke conduzia de forma perfeita e suave, Hinata sentiu-se flutuar nos braços do moreno que dançava com perfeição

Em poucos minutos havia apenas os dois na pista, eram observados por todos os convidados da festa com expectativas. A herdeira Hyuuga e o Uchiha faziam um belo casal. Assemelhavam-se a um príncipe e princesa de conto de fadas. – Kiba e Neji já não admiravam com tanta satisfação. Queriam ter tido coragem de convidar Hinata para dançar.

Aproximando-se do ouvido de Hinata, Sasuke lhe sussurrou rouco e galante – muito diferente da forma que a obrigara a dançar.

_-O importante não é você saber dançar, e sim escolher o par certo._

As sensações que a voz masculina causou no corpo feminino não foram nada inocentes. Por um segundo Hinata imaginou que seu corpo entraria em erupção devido ao calor que a dominou. A presença de Sasuke a deixava tonta de uma maneira gostosa.

_-T-tenho sorte de d-dançar com v-você.- _ruborizada, a moça escondeu o rosto no peito masculino.

_-Basta você me pedir e eu serei seu par até o final da noite... – _com um sorriso torto e a voz baixa complementou para que somente a herdeira Hyuuga pudesse ouvir_ –...se quiser nos próximos dias, meses ou anos._

Hinata levantou o rosto deparando-se com o belo par ônix a fitando. Como uma suave brisa fresca os lábios dele roçou nos dela em início de um beijo. Nenhum dos dois ouviram as pessoas em volta aplaudir e assoviar alvoroçadas com o mais novo casal que se formava.

Naquela noite, em apenas alguns segundos de dança Hinata conseguiu muito mais do que um par.

**END**

* * *

**N/A:** Yoooooooo ok admito, já fiz SasuXHina melhores, contudo como já havia dito antes eu realmente não sou boa para oneshots, tenho preferência em escrever lonshots, consigo por minha cabecinha oca para trabalhar com mais facilidade.

Peço desculpas, no capítulo passado eu disse que seria um Kakashi e Hinata contudo pela ordem que citei no oneshot dois este casal seria o oitavo, então próximo oneshot a ser postado será realmente KakaXHina. – Espero que saía melhor do que esse miserável SasuXHina.

Eu fiquei tão emocionada de _Hana-Lis_ ter comentado em cada um dos oneshots que escrevi que vou dedicar o KakaXHina á você por ter sido tão carinhosa e ter me enviado reviews em cada um dos casais, embora alguns não sejam os mais populares. VOCÊ FEZ SUA AUTORA FELIZ! – XD e será recompensada. Hey girl, próximo oneshot será para você.

**Agradeço a vocês por terem comentado:**

_Darknee-chan, Cee M. , Nostradamus da Modernidade, Lust Lotu's, Pussycat Cullen, Ukyo Black, Hana-Lis_

Kissus e até a próxima atualização.

**Leiam também**:

_**"Segundas Intenções" - penúltimo capítulo - O passado, presente e futuro.**_

_**"Flor do deserto" - capítulo cinco - Morangos da virgem.**_


	8. Roxinol

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares citados não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei. Se me pertencessem Sasuke confessaria suas tendências emo, e Sasori passaria noites dançando poli dance em uma boate de strippers.

**Sumário: ****Love in Love Oneshot collection **é uma série de vinte oneshots com casais ditos incomuns e tradicionais.

**8)Neji/Hina: **_(Rouxinol) -_ Ao som do canto do rouxinol ele descobriu que a amava, aquele casamento era apenas uma desculpa para construirem um amor.

**Rate: **T, devido a algumas pequenas insinuações que poderão aparecer.

_

* * *

__Presente para __**FranHyuuga, **__meu moranguinho meigo e gentil e fã N°1 de HYUUGACEST_

_

* * *

_

_Inusitado, indescritível e arrebatador. São os sentimentos que dominam meu íntimo desde o dia em que toquei a mulher mais improvável em meu destino._

_Sempre fui decidido e nunca me permiti ficar confuso ou transbordar minhas emoções, entretanto se torna uma tarefa difícil toda vez que passo noites amando-a ao som do canto solitário do ¹rouxinol, que ironicamente volta todas as noites para cantar, misturando sua bela melodia com nossos gemidos rendidos ao ato dos corpos._

_Amar é? _

_Pergunto-me todas as manhãs em que acordo ao lado de Hinata ansiando que sempre seja assim, ela ao meu lado._

_É egoísmo desejar algo que me foi dado apenas para cumprir uma missão?Não deveria haver nenhum outro sentimento além do respeito, consideração e obrigação, contudo falhei nesta empreitada perdendo-me em sua doçura._

_Acho que a amo, e não há mais nada que eu possa fazer para mudar esse fato._

_O que me resta é manter este sentimento em segredo._

**X**

**Rouxinol**

_Por Pink Ringo_

"_Encarem esse casamento como uma empreitada pela satisfação do clã, não só tornando menor a distância entre Souke e Bouke, mas também para originar um herdeiro puramente Hyuuga e com grande potencial Shinobi. O clã não exige um matrimônio repleto de sentimentos, apenas o respeito mútuo e a cumplicidade de completar a missão que os unirá." _

As palavras de Hiashi estavam gravadas em minha memória exatamente como haviam sido ditas quando anunciaram que eu casaria com minha prima. Não nego que de imediato tenha sido um choque, todavia consegui controlar tal incredulidade fazendo uma funda mesura ao patriarca e respondendo formal e honrado.

_-Faremos o que nos foi disposto Hiashi-sama, de forma eficiente pela supremacia do clã._

Hinata ao meu lado tremia, os olhos arregalados e a expressão em sua face denunciando que todos os seus sonhos românticos haviam acabado de serem destruídos. Para começar o noivo que não era sua paixão de infância, claro que minha prima fantasiava com Naruto e isso não era segredo para ninguém. Ser correspondida, no entanto não aconteceria,.Era apenas uma jovem iludida! - Principalmente por que o Uzumaki finalmente havia conseguido convencer a Haruno aceitar seu pedido de namoro.

Casamento com o portador da Kyuubi não passava de um sonho ilusório, comigo seria real mesmo que os motivos não fossem românticos. Ela se acostumaria e logo se contentaria. Isso foi o que imaginei e para minha surpresa e de todo o clã Hinata não se mostrou contentada. Utilizava de argumentos e se revoltou.

Obvio que a revolta dela não era como de alguém normal, isso seria fugir do perfil submisso de que sua personalidade era composta. Sua revolta veio através do silêncio e em menos de um mês antes do nosso casamento, ela não falava com mais ninguém que levasse o nome Hyuuga.

Será que era tão ruim a hipótese de casar comigo?Perguntei-me muitas vezes até que está indagação me consumiu fazendo com que impensadamente e de forma involuntária eu questionasse Lee. – um grande erro deve-se ressaltar.

_-Neji, vamos concordar você não é o rapaz mais simpático e bem humorado da vila, embora as mulheres o achem bonitão. Se quiser um conselho, acho que você devia por para fora todo esse fogo da juventude e mostrar a Hinata-san que você é um vulcão em chamas cheio de energia e pronto para fazê-la a mulher mais amada e feliz na lua de mel. _– Rock Lee sorriu e levantou o polegar na costumeira pose 'nice guy' – _Se eu fosse mulher não iria querer casar com um homem frígido. Você é uma nevasca, e daquelas bem geladas._

_-Hum..._ – murmurei levando em conta a descrição que Lee fez a meu respeito. Eu precisava de uma opinião feminina, mas isso já era ir contra meus traços típicos. Jamais perguntaria a uma mulher se era ruim casar comigo.

-_Que expressão de azedo é essa Neji?_ – a voz feminina chamou minha atenção fazendo-me levantar o olhar em um gesto de que havia notado a presença de minha companheira de time. Tenten se aproximou colocando as mãos na cintura e me olhando daquele jeito desafiador. – _Nervoso pelo casório? Se eu fosse sua noiva estaria bolando planos para te abandonar no altar, mas acho que Hinata não faria isso_ – ela me provocou em uma piada que apenas fez com que minhas sobrancelhas enrugassem em aborrecimento.

_-Preferia quando não namorava com o Lee, seu senso de humor não era tão desagradável Tenten_.

_-Não seja rabujento e leve na esportiva._– disse Tenten não se intimidando.

Ela foi até o namorado e o beijou rapidamente, Lee sempre fazia uma careta sonhadora quando nossa companheira de time direcionava a ele algum carinho.

Foi uma surpresa não só para mim, mas como para toda a vila quando eles começaram a namorar, fiquei feliz pelos dois, pois é inegável que o amor que diziam sentir um pelo outro lhes faziam muito bem. Lee esqueceu Sakura e Tenten me esqueceu. Descobriram que a pessoa ideal para suprir todas as necessidades do coração estava bem ao lado, e logo o amor foi construído em cima de uma amizade duradoura de anos.

Procurei não imaginar como seria minha relação com Hinata, nunca tive muita intimidade com minha prima, mesmo que durante toda minha vida tenha sido seu fiel protetor. Era meramente obrigação! Eu sabia de seus gostos, conhecia de sua personalidade e sonhos, entretanto apenas pelo fato de ser um bom observador e pela convivência de anos sempre ao lado da herdeira do clã. Tudo o que eu sabia a respeito de minha noiva nada ela havia me contato por vontade própria.

Hinata por outro lado não sabe nada a meu respeito imagino. Ainda há um grande abismo entre nós mesmo que certas ocorrências do passado já tenham sido esclarecidas.

_-Você não deve se preocupar, será feliz e amará Hinata com o tempo._ – Tenten sorriu ao me dizer aquelas palavras e completou tendo certeza de seu comentário. – _É o destino que sempre esteja ao lado dela. Agora sim você tem um real motivo para protegê-la._

Fazia sentido! Hinata não seria apenas a herdeira do clã que eu deveria sempre proteger com minha vida, agora seria minha esposa e mais do que a obrigação nos uniria.

A venda que tampava meus olhos foi retirada e eu enxerguei por um breve momento o futuro...

Talvez eu pudesse aprender a amá-la, mesmo que aquele casamento fosse unicamente com o intuito de gerar um herdeiro puramente Hyuuga e com o potencial que Hiashi e o restante do clã ansiavam.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Uma semana para o matrimônio acontecer e Hinata ainda não dirigia a apalavra com ninguém que levasse o nome Hyuuga ou compartilhasse da artimanha de casá-la. Aquele fato passou a me incomodar profundamente, principalmente por que não dividiríamos apenas alianças e votos. Mantive-me imparcial perante todos, era orgulho de mais pare demonstrar o quanto me afetava a atitude de minha prima.

Paciente, esperei o momento certo para abordá-la.

O crepúsculo coloria o céu em tons alaranjados e vermelhos indicando o fim da manhã e o início da noite. Sentada no ²dojô frente à porta de madeira, minha prima observava o sol se pôr com os expressivos olhos perolados. Diferentes dos meus que eram apáticos e dois mares gélidos, os delas eram expressivas cachoeiras de sentimentos.

Sentei-me ao lado dela em uma distância considerável, Hinata não direcionou sua atenção a mim, continuou admirando a paisagem ao longe fingindo estar sozinha.

Minha presença era ignorada!

_-Hinata-sama.-_ chamei-a em uma tentativa de que sua atenção se voltasse a mim.

_-Sinto muito por tudo o que está acontecendo, eu... eu...não queria que os acontecimentos o afetassem. _

Era a primeira vez que ficávamos a sós e tentávamos ter uma conversa desde o dia que soubemos que teríamos que nos casar. Soube através de Hanabi que a proposta de Hiashi-sama em diminuir a distância entre a hierarquia de Souke e Bouke se deveu a um pedido de Hinata, que não compartilhava a idéia de ficar a frente de um clã com tantas diferenças.

Ela não era mais a Kunoichi de poucas habilidades que um dia foi descartada para o alto posto, agora era de vontade de Hiashi-sama que sua primogênita tomasse a frente do clã. Hinata já estava em idade de começar um rígido treinamento para se tornar líder deixando que o atual finalmente pudesse aproveitar o descanso e paz da velhice.

Tornar Souke e Bouke uma só ramificação sem qualquer distinção era um dos muitos pensamentos que faziam todos os anciões do clã Hyuuga menosprezarem Hinata e a rotularem como fraca, todavia eu não compartilho da mesma idéia. Em minha opinião, a vontade de tornar o clã igualitário é que a torna forte. Querer ser uma líder através do respeito e não da força é algo digno de admiração.

_-Sua intenção foi das melhores. Todos os integrantes da Bouke estão honrados em ter uma futura líder que deseja a igualdade entre todos que levam o sobrenome Hyuuga e que não pretende utilizar o Hyuuga Bouke Juinjutsu, que para maioria de nós da ramificação secundária não passa de uma maldição._

_- N-não i-imaginei que papai ordenaria me casar com Neji nii-san para contornar a situação que solicitei. – _ela olhou para as próprias mãos. Depois de muito tempo sem gaguejar, aquele pequeno problema só retornava em situações o qual estava envergonhada ou nervosa.

Sou um homem de poucas palavras e sem muito talento para consolo, minha prima parecia caminhar para a infelicidade e o pior de tudo era a melancolia ser vinculada como minha esposa. Eu estava ofendido e sem a mínima vontade de me esforçar para tornar aquela conversa agradável.

_-Creio que utilizar o nii-san comigo não seja mais necessário, tão pouco cômodo._

Olhei-a de lado para notar suas bochechas adquirirem uma tonalidade rosada, seus ombros se encolheram e se fosse antigamente o provável é que teria desmaiado. Bufei aborrecido. Não tínhamos qualquer clima ou compatibilidade, à idéia de amá-la como mulher havia se extinguido de minha mente. Só mesmo Tenten para me fazer imaginar que a paixão pudesse surgir entre mim e minha prima.

_-Neji.- _doce e suave sua voz me chamou sem usar o complemento habitual. Embora eu não aceitasse admitir para mim mesmo, ouvi-la me chamar daquela forma com mais intimidade foi prazeroso. - _Eu quero tentar, quero fazer com que isso dê certo._

_-Não será nenhum problema conseguirmos dar o herdeiro que o clã tanto deseja Hinata-sama, ambos somos shinobis de elite e provavelmente que essa criança herdará nossas habilidades. _– afirmei pensativo.

Estava tão preocupado com a 'missão' que nos deram como desculpas para unir as duas ramificações, que não percebi o que minha prima queria dizer.

_-A-acho que n-não é necessário ser tão formal c-comigo.- _disse ela agora direcionando todas suas atenções a mim, embora ainda fosse visível suas faces coradas.

_-Hum... _

Foi difícil pensar em algo coerente para dizer, durante toda a minha vida fui educado para tratar Hinata como uma divindade, alguém para proteger ao custo de minha vida – mesmo que há alguns anos atrás eu tenha feito ao contrário quase a matando – e naquele momento eu me dava conta que teria um grau imenso de intimidade com ela ao ponto de que os sufixos atuais que usávamos para nos tratar seriam ridículos.

_-Sei que é um transtorno eu entrar em sua vida dessa forma como se estivesse invadindo-a e impondo minha presença, entretanto quero realmente tentar que nosso casamento dê certo._ –Sua expressão era firme, ela não gaguejava e me olhava intensa procurando meu olhar como apoio. Não era uma demonstração de que me amava, mas que tentaria. – _Pode parecer motivos frios esse matrimônio unicamente para unir Souke e Bouke, além de trazer um herdeiro com um grande potencial, todavia estive pensando muito por esses meses desde o anuncio do casório. Podemos construir..._

Hinata parou a última frase pela metade, novamente enrubesceu e a finalização presa em sua garganta me dava a certeza de como queria completar o comentário. Cruzei os braços frente ao peito e arquei uma sobrancelha terminando o restante de seu comentário.

_-Construir um amor. Acha que nós dois que sempre nos vimos unicamente como um vinculo obrigatório na família possamos acabar nos amando? _**- **eu tinha minhas dúvidas.

_-Nunca te vi apenas como uma convivência obrigatória. Tenho carinho por você Neji, querendo ou não essa convivência fez com que eu o conhecesse melhor._

Céus, eu havia tentado matá-la anos atrás, de fato era como se minha sombra fizesse parte da dela, a seguia para todos os lados a protegendo até mesmo do improvável, ainda sim sempre me mantive distante, centrado e frio como Lee mesmo me dizia. Muitas vezes até soara grosso e arrogante menosprezando sua força de vontade.

Parecia falsidade toda aquela doçura e aquele sorriso tímido dizendo que sentia carinho por mim.

_-Não precisa fingir qualquer espécie de afeto por minha pessoa. _– disse ríspido me levantando.

Ela se levantou rapidamente e me puxou pela camisa. Sua voz saíra chorosa.

-_Não estou fingindo. Esteve comigo nos momentos que chorei respeitando minha dor e intimidade, quando papai me obrigava a ficar em casa me fazia companhia chamando-me para treinar ou ler algum livro nos jardins. Protegia-me até mesmo de uma pedra na rua para que em minha distração eu não caísse. Sempre esteve ao meu lado! Você... Não sente nada por mim além de obrigação?_

Não respondi, criei um terrível clima uma semana antes do nosso casamento saindo do dojô sem olhar para a mulher que deixava para trás. Eu estava compelido, irritado, confuso. Carinho?Não imaginava que ela pudesse sentir algum por mim. Quanto a mim, perguntava-me se sentia qualquer sentimento por ela que fosse além da obrigação.

Porque cada vez mais a sensação de que Hinata daria um significado diferente a minha vida atormentava meu íntimo?

Eu não estava preparado para amá-la.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A semana que antecedia o matrimônio passou rápida, o dia estava agitado e tudo me aborrecia ou me deixava cansado. Não apreciava os rituais que o clã me obrigava a participar, todas as promessas que tinha que fazer, aquela tonelada de vestimentas que por formalidades tinha que vestir. Pedia a Buda para que tudo acabasse e enfim pudesse me isolar em um cantinho particular sem alguém o tempo todo verificando se ao meu redor os detalhes estivessem perfeitos.

A cerimônia ocorreria no templo do clã Hyuuga, a festa em um grande salão no centro de Konoha. Muitas figuras importantes vieram prestigiar aquele momento, entre elas o sr feudal do país do fogo, a própria Hokage da nossa vila e o Kazekage de Suna junto com sua namorada que não era ninguém menos do que a extravagante Yamanaka.

Vendo o austero Gaara com a escandalosa e irritante Ino caminhando tão bem no relacionamento, eu tentava colocar em minha cabeça que poderia dar certo a combinação entre mim e Hinata. - Se aquelas duas figuras tão diferentes pareciam ter achado uma bela combinação de convivência não poderia ser tão difícil para eu também conseguir encontrar uma forma de me encaixar com minha noiva.

Via a cerimônia como uma burocracia tediosa que teria que respeitosamente me submeter, entretanto encontrei uma ótima distração ao meu lado.

Disfarçadamente focava a mulher próxima vestindo um Kimono branco tradicional bordada à mão com fios de prata. Os lábios vermelhos despertavam em mim vontades que me recriminei quando notei o constrangimento de Hinata ao me flagrar admirando-a. Ela estava incrivelmente bonita, embora seu traje fosse recatado o que apenas deixava minha mente divagar como seria tirar todos aqueles panos e descobrir o mistério por debaixo das vestes.

Para quem achava difícil sentir qualquer coisa meu desejo estava grande e incontrolável, o que apenas me fez evitar a presença de minha esposa durante a festa. Havia algo em Hinata naquele dia que a tornava uma fantasia para minha mente masculina, que sempre tão coerente, nunca conseguiu enxergá-la daquela forma até o presente momento.

_-Agora você sabe que é certo. Ela é sua esposa, pode imaginá-la em seus braços como bem entender._ – Lee aproximou-se de mim com um copo de sakê.

_-Espero que não esteja bebendo, meu casamento não é o lugar para uma cena descontrolada de alguém fraco para bebida. _– respondi seco ignorando seu comentário.

-_Yoo, Tentenzinha me proibiu de colocar qualquer gota de álcool na boca. Disse que viraria o braço em mim se me visse bêbado. Esse sakê é para meu chuchuzinho!_ – um sorriso maroto estampou os lábios de meu amigo antes dele completar. _– Ela quer que eu guarde meu fogo da juventude para hoje à noite._

_-Arg...não seja desagradável e poupe-me dos detalhes._

_-Ahhh você deveria estar empolgado também, hoje a noite terá uma bela mulher para fazer feliz em baixo de seus lençóis. _– Lee sonhador tentava me incentivar, mas eu estava nervoso por aquele momento._ – Seja gentil!_

Gentil?Não combinava comigo definitivamente! Pensando nas palavras de meu amigo, eu não dormiria sozinho naquela noite, tão pouco com uma mulher que pudesse dispensar na manhã seguinte. Seria complicado!Como agir com Hinata quando nem ao menos imaginava o que ela pensava a respeito de passar a noite comigo?

Ela queria que aquele casamento desse certo. Na teoria tudo era muito bonito, todavia na prática havia uma grande diferença.

Outro problema era o fato de ter a certeza que ela jamais compartilhou de contato físico de forma íntima com o sexo oposto. Já havia me deitado com moças virgens, mas nunca me importei muito em ser romântico, principalmente por que não eram iludidas a respeito de minhas intenções. Hinata era minha esposa, eu teria que ter outra atitude.

Começava a sentir uma ligeira disposição no fim da festa e curiosidade em como seria minha primeira noite ao lado da mulher mais inimaginável em minha vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Somente depois que o último convidado foi embora e Hiashi-sama juntamente com os anciões nos deram sua benção que pudemos nos retirar. Minha esposa junto as servas foram para outro cômodo, ajudariam Hinata a se desvestir.

Aguardei minha esposa próximo à janela aberta admirando o luar e perdendo-me em meus pensamentos.

Era uma noite quente, com quase nenhuma estrela no céu, mas a lua cheia e a luz que emanava dela compensava. Foram minutos intermináveis no qual imaginei que Hinata tivesse fugido por alguma passagem secreta na mansão apenas para não ser tocada por mim. Quando eu pensava nesta possibilidade as palavras dela ecoavam em minha cabeça: "_Eu quero tentar, quero fazer com que isso dê certo." _Então me acalmava tendo a certeza que não seria abandonado.

Tive vontade de rir. Nosso casamento começava a partir daquele instante e eu já temia que ela me deixasse. Estava com medo exatamente como um idiota apaixonado.

Patético!

Sem exceção meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela silhueta feminina que adentrou o quarto. Os cabelos soltos caindo sobre o corpo em uma cascata escura de fios lisos e sedosos. Sua pele alva livre da maquiagem, e devo ressaltar que ela ficava mais bonita assim. Era fácil notar o rubor adorável de suas bochechas. Os olhos perolados receosos me fitavam na dúvida. Notei Hinata visualizar o ¹*Futón no chão e encolher o corpo segurando o próprio roupão com medo de que esse deixasse seu corpo.

Suspirei. Seria uma noite difícil!

_-Sabe que precisamos fazer isso para que o herdeiro que Hiashi-sama deseja seja gerado._ – disse friamente.

Afaste-me da janela sem me preocupar em fechá-la. O corpo de minha esposa ficou tenso, ela não se movia, contudo mantinha o rosto enrubescido firme olhando atentamente minha aproximação.

A última vez que nos falamos eu havia criado um clima desagradável, as conseqüências estavam ali, Hinata não parecia mais tão disposta a fazer com que desse certo, ou talvez apenas tivesse a assustado com minhas palavras e atitudes tão rudes.

_- Eu...eu... s-sei..._ - suas voz gaguejante nunca me soara tão doce e inocente.

_Tum tum...Tum tum...Tum tum..._

Eu conseguia ouvir o som de nossos corações batendo rápidos e sincronizados.

Levei uma de minhas mãos até a faixa do obi a puxando de uma só vez desamarrando o laço apertado. Embora a vestimenta tenha aberto ainda não conseguia enxergar as curvas femininas os quais eu tinha uma noção que Hinata havia sido generosamente abençoada.

Notei que o corpo dela estava tremulo, como se fosse possível sua face ainda mais ruborizada. Não ia ser agradável o sexo se continuássemos colocando toda aquela barreira invisível entre nós.

A atitude era por minha conta!

_-Confie em mim, sou seu marido agora_. – Coloquei minhas mãos sobre sua face levantando sua cabeça para que me olhasse. Foi instantâneo que meus olhos focassem nos lábios entreabertos e tentadoramente próximo aos meus.

Hinata não me respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para cima como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos de segundos atrás. Eu deveria beijá-la, mas não era somente por dever que eu faria, havia algo mais que somente depois de meses eu perceberia.

Nossos lábios de primeiro momento encostaram-se de forma casta, apenas em um leve roçar. Sentia a textura macia da boca feminina e a vontade de provar daquele sabor que sabia que mais ninguém havia degustado, o fato aumentou meu ímpeto masculino de tomá-la.

Uma das minhas mãos acomodou-se atrás de sua nuca, enquanto a outra a puxou pela cintura colando seu corpo contra o meu. O beijo antes tão calmo e inocente tratei de transformar em algo mais maduro e desejoso.

Não me recordo quanto tempo passamos ali nos beijando. Por mais inexperiente que Hinata fosse, cada segundo em que nossos lábios permaneceram colados se reconhecendo eu não trocaria por nenhuma mulher que já tivesse beijado antes.

Pode parecer um tanto sentimental, porém beijar Hinata foi me descobrir completo!

O beijo foi interrompido por ela quando minhas mãos encontraram o tecido de seu roupão abrindo assim a vestimenta que antes a cobria.

A respiração mais acelerada, os lábios vermelhos e inchados e o rubor em sua face me dizia que Hinata ainda não estava preparada para aquilo. Tudo acontecia muito rápido, aquele casamento estava a forçando a ultrapassar seus limites.

Não me conteria, até por que eu queria ir até o final já que havíamos começado.

_-Não posso lhe oferecer palavras românticas, entretanto posso tentar ser cuidadoso. _- tentava ser o mais atencioso possível, de uma forma diferente da que normalmente era.

Esperava que ela percebesse que significava que eu também queria que desse certo nosso relacionamento.

_-Eu confio em você! – _foram suas palavras precisas e confiantes acompanhadas de um singelo sorriso.

Meu coração disparou, e eu praguejei pela intensidade que experimentava cada sentido ao lado dela. A magnitude era maior do que poderia controlar.

Afastei o tecido de seus ombros o que fez com que a roupa deslizasse por seu corpo até que caísse no chão deixando-a totalmente a mostra para meus olhos, que eu sabia estarem famintos por desnudá-la. Independente de ser austero, indiferente ou qualquer outra característica que formava minha fama de insensível, eu não deixava de ser homem e corresponder aos desejos carnais.

O corpo de Hinata era composto por harmoniosas curvas envolvidas por uma aveludada pele alva. Pernas torneadas e cintura lisa devido aos anos de treino. Ela era firme e ao mesmo tempo feminina e delicada. Os seios fartos, redondos e perfeitos mal cabiam em minhas mãos.

Ela era linda, e poderia ser considerada a mulher mais sensual se quisesse usando roupas que mostrasse todo o potencial que havia sido abençoada, contudo era de sua preferência usar vestimentas largas e se esconder atrás de bochechas coradas.

Creio que tenha ficado alguns segundos ali parado que nem um idiota admirando cada detalhe de seu corpo, dizendo a mim mesmo que nas próximas noites quando precisássemos nos tocar não seria nenhum martírio.

Desamarrei meu roupão e o joguei em um canto qualquer do quarto. Hinata soltou um gemido baixo, talvez de medo ou surpresa e virou o rosto para o lado constrangida.

Se continuássemos naquele ritmo, amanheceria e ainda estaríamos ali fazendo com que ela perdesse toda aquela vergonha.

Andei até ela e a fiz me fitar novamente. Percebi que de forma disfarçada seus olhos admiravam meu corpo e quando focaram mais em baixo, novamente gemeu desconfortável.

_-Eu disse que serei cuidadoso. –_ novamente repeti firme a fazendo desviar seus olhos para focarem os meus.

Foi uma troca de medos, incertezas, sentimentos apenas com aquele olhar. Dizem que os olhos são a porta da alma, talvez esse ditado seja realidade e descreva perfeitamente como o olhar pode dizer tantas coisas que os lábios temem proferir.

Voltei a lhe beijar e dessa vez ela já não estava tão insegura em corresponder. Minhas mãos a agarravam com firmeza a puxando pela cintura de encontro ao meu corpo, seu calor era acolhedor de forma apaixonante causando uma necessidade em mim que eu desconhecia. As mãos femininas se apoiavam em meus ombros e seus dedos brincavam com alguns fios de meus cabelos que caiam.

Peguei-a no colo e a levei até o futón sem cessar os beijos. Assim que a deitei ela se deu conta que o momento havia chegado o que a fez cessar o contato das bocas e esconder seu rosto em meu pescoço. Se ela soubesse como sua respiração quente e descompassada arrepiou todos meus pêlos.

Desci meus lábios por seu pescoço deixando um rastro ali molhado devido aos beijos depositados no colo. O cheiro suave que emanava de sua pele era embriagante pela delicadeza que transparecia apenas atiçando minha vontade de ser cuidadoso com a mulher em meus braços.

Meus lábios percorreram toda sua pele, minhas mãos a acariciaram com ternura. Meus ouvidos foram agraciados com seus gemidos baixos e contidos. Meus olhos aumentaram o ego ao visualizar a expressão de prazer na face de meus sentidos foram direcionados a ela, deixando-a como necessidade fundamental e principal de todo meu corpo.

Minhas carícias eram firmes, fortes e mesmo que eu tentasse ser delicado acabavam por serem lascivas, diferente das dela suaves, tímidas e curiosas, que passava a ponta dos dedos em meus músculos os contornando parecendo querer decorá-los. Às vezes se perdia em meus cabelos os afagando e depositando beijos singelos em meus ombros.

O fato dela se conter era o que me encantava, e quando Hinata procurava meus lábios tentando abafar algum gemido eu tinha a certeza de que iria querer me deitar com ela mais vezes.

Quando somente acaricia-la já não era mais suficiente agarrei-lhe a coxa arqueando-a para me encaixar entre suas pernas. Hinata prendeu a respiração e se agarrou ao meu corpo em um apoio para si mesma em se manter firme.

Um segundo de eternidade!

O mais doce prazer despertando todos os sentimentos que meu coração tentou esconder.

O canto do rouxinol fundiu-se aos gemidos da mulher em meus braços, em um anuncio de que Hinata era minha. Amei-a naquela noite como nunca havia amado nenhuma mulher antes. Deixei que o canto do rouxinol guiasse meus movimentos.

Permiti que uma porta em meu coração se abrisse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A melodia daquele pássaro que todas as noites nos agraciava com seu canto, enquanto nos amávamos, tornou nossa trilha sonora. Junto à canção os sentimentos se transformaram mais rápidos do que imaginávamos. Como uma vez neguei ser impossível, provando o contrário do que acreditava, Hinata e eu construímos um amor usando de base o singelo canto do rouxinol.

A canção, no entanto chegou ao fim. Em uma noite estrelada e quente de verão, o ouvimos pela última vez anunciando o cantar final acompanhado do choro repleto de vida de nossa primeira filha...

...Kotori.

O início de nossa família e uma nova trilha sonora.

**END**

**

* * *

**

_Glossário:_

_¹Rouxinol_ – espécie de pássaro que curiosamente canta na maioria das vezes a noite.

_²Dojô -_ o local onde se treinam artes marciais, especialmente as nipônicas.

³Yukata – é uma vestimenta japonesa de verão.

¹*Futón - é um tipo de colchão usado na cama tradicional japonesa. Os futons japoneses são baixos, com cerca de 5 cm de altura e têm no interior algodão ou material sintético.

* * *

**N/A:**

Yoooo Há séculos que eu não atualizo está coletânea de oneshot. Ok, eu sei que era para ser um KakaHina, entretanto não me veio nenhum inspiração. Ultimamente ando com muitas idéias Hyuugacest.

Vou tentar atualizar com mias freqüência, até por que quero muito terminar esses oneshots, não queria abandoná-los, por mais podres que estejam. Já devem ter percebido que não estou usando U.A, e não pretendo usa-los por aqui.

Esqueçam a ordem que eu havia dito que faria de casais, não vou segui-la, irei digitar o que me vier de inspiração.

Agradeço a todas que comentaram. Desculpe simplesmente não responder as reviews como de costume, no entanto estou postando em uma lan house, simplesmente será impossível responder. Entretanto farei o possível para no próximo capítulo responder cada um dos comentários.

**OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!**

_**Obs: **__Fran amorzinho, eu ainda não consegui escrever seu long fic para te dar de presente, mas espero que tenha gostado deste oneshot que escrevi com muito carinho para você._


	9. Comunicado

_Olá pessoal!_

_Antes gostaria de desejar um **Feliz Natal** e **Ano Novo** para todos que acompanham minhas fanfics. Embora felicitaçoes atrasadas. – risos –_

_Estou aqui para pedir desculpas pela demora nas atualizações das fanfics de minha autoria que ainda estão incompletas. Estou recebendo muitos e-mail, mp e recados no orkut para que eu continue. Algumas pessoas até mesmo perguntam se eu desisti de escrever. Outras são mais rudes e me "obrigam" a continuar._

_Escrever fanfics a meu ver é para ser divertido e com tantas cobranças ( algumas até rudes ) está se tornando um martírio escrever. Minha inspiração acaba indo embora quando leio algo como "Se fosse para começar e não terminar melhor nem ter postado.". Sem contar que estou detestando os 'rascunhos' e menos ainda do resultado final que está saindo com muitos erros ortográficos por falta de uma beta._

_Saibam que eu não desisti, entretanto tenho uma vida fora do mundo das fanfics. Quando comecei a escrever eu ainda estava no Ensino médio e tinha tempo de sobra para atualizar. Hoje em dia tenho uma rotina muito mais puxada. Trabalho de segunda a sexta, faço faculdade e chego cansada. Nos finais de semana quero poder sair com os amigos, ficar com a família e namorar um pouquinho. _

_Quando sobra um tempo relaxo escrevendo. Entretanto sempre posto capítulos longos o que não me permiti postar rápido. E também tem o fato de que escrevo com o teclado virtual já que o meu está com defeito._

_Peço que me desculpem e agradeço por tantas pessoas gostarem do que eu escrevo e que pedem para eu atualizar minhas fanfics._

_Logo postarei a continuação de todas as fanfics, entretanto capítulos curtos. E só voltarei a postar uma fanfic nova se as já postadas estiverem completas._

_Beijos a todos e obrigada pelo carinho._

_PinkRingo 18/Jan/2012_


End file.
